In your eyes
by LilyEvans04
Summary: CHAP12 IST ENDLICH DA!Lily muss gezwungenermaßen ihren Sommer bei James verbringen. Anfangs hasst sie ihn noch und verliert fast den Verstand dabei, in seinem Haus zu wohnen. Aber das sollte sich mit Hilfe einer Freundin ändern....
1. Alles nur ein schlechter Scherz, oder?

„Mum! Dad! Nein!" Warum? Warum nur taten sie das? Ein grüner Lichtblitz durchzuckte die Dunkelheit, die in unserem Haus herrschte. Meine Eltern waren tot. Ermordet von Lord Voldemort persönlich. Er stellte sich mir gegenüber.

„So kleine Evans! Das wars auch für dich!", grinste er hämisch. „Avada Kedav...!"

Eine Gestalt warf sich vor mich, wehrte den Fluch ab und schickte Voldemort einen zurück. Das letzte was ich wahrnahm, waren unzählige von Menschen um mich herum, die Voldemort und seine Todesser in die Flucht schlugen. Dann wurde ich ohnmächtig...

Im Haus der Potters

„Du hast wen gerettet?" James Potter starrte seinen Vater mit offenem Mund an. Sein bester Freund Sirius Black stand daneben und war ebenso verblüfft.

„James, kennst du das Mädchen?", entgegnete Mr Potter.

„Natürlich, sie ist in meiner Klasse! Wo ist sie? Ich will sie sehen!" James war total durch den Wind. Da rettete doch ausgerechnet sein Vater das Mädchen, das er seit Jahren liebte, vor Voldemort.

„Sie ist oben im Gästezimmer! Aber du bleibst hier! Lily braucht Ruhe, ich will nicht das ihr...James!", sagte Mr Potter aber James und Sirius waren schon über alle Berge.

James stürmte ins Gästezimmer und da lag sie. Lily Evans. Ein Arm hing an der Bettkante runter, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, den Mund leicht geöffnet und die roten Haare lagen malerisch um ihr Gesicht. Sirius stürmte hinterher und blieb im Türrahmen stehen als er Lily sah.

„Ich glaub mich beißt ein Werwolf! Sie ist es wirklich!"

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Irgendwer machte hier einen Höllenlärm. Ich sah zur Decke. Eine gelbe Zimmerdecke. Hey Moment mal, seit wann ist meine Zimmerdecke denn gelb? Wo in Merlins Namen bin ich? Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf und sah direkt in zwei haselnussbraune Augen. Ich wich ein Stück zurück um das ganze Gesicht meines Gegenübers zu sehen...

„Ahhhhhh!"

„Mein Gott schrei nicht so! Wie geht's dir?", fragte James Potter. Der James Potter, den ich am meisten hasse! Oh ja obwohl er gut aussieht, ich hasse ihn! Er ist so ein arroganter, selbstverliebter, blöder Arsch!

„Wo bin ich und was tust du hier!", schrie ich ihn an. Das konnte doch nur ein Alptraum sein. Lily wach auf, du träumst!

„Mein Vater hat dich vor Voldemort gerettet! Du bist bei mir zu Hause!", erklärte er und grinste wieder dieses selbst gefällige Machogrinsen.

Voldemort! Richtig er hatte doch meine Eltern getötet. Bei der Erinnerung daran stiegen mir die Tränen in die Augen.

„Hey Lily ist ja schon gut! Du bist in Sicherheit!", versuchte Potter mich zu trösten und wollte mich in seine Arme schließen.

„Fass mich nicht an!", heulte ich.

„Los raus! Verschwinde bevor ich mich vergesse!"

Sirius, der noch immer in der Tür stand, flüchtete sofort. James jedoch stand wie angewurzelt da und starrte mich an. Da tauchte ein anderer Haarschopf in der Tür auf. Er sah James zum Verwechseln ähnlich, nur um einige Jahre älter.

„Los raus James! Ich hatte dich gewarnt!", sagte Mr Potter bestimmt und James zog ab. Dann wandte er sich an mich.

„Lily! Wie geht es dir? Zuerst mal mein Name ist Adrian Potter und ich bin James Vater! Ich bin Auror von Beruf, wir haben dich gestern aus dem Haus deiner Eltern gerettet! Für sie kamen wir leider zu spät..."

Ich schluckte. Jetzt fiel mir alles wieder ein. Meine Eltern waren bereits schlafen gegangen und ich hatte noch etwas in meinem Zaubereigeschichtebuch gelesen, als ich einen Schrei hörte. Ich war aus dem Zimmer gestürmt zu meinen Eltern und da stand er. Voldemort hatte den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet und mit zwei kurzen Lichtblitzen waren sie tot.

Ich fing wieder an haltlos zu weinen. Warum war er nur so grausam? Wieso sie? Sie hatten es nicht verdient!

„Lily hör mir zu! Bei uns im Haus bist du erstmal sicher! Voldemort ist noch hinter dir her, aber solange du dieses Grundstück nicht verlässt, kann dir nichts passieren! Hast du mich verstanden?", fragte er. Er hatte etwas beruhigendes in der Stimme. Genau wie James es manchmal hatte. Hey Stopp Lily das ist James Potter über den du gerade nachdenkst! Geht's dir noch ganz?

Ich nickte.

„Was ist mit meiner Schwester? Sie wohnt nicht mehr zu Hause!", fragte ich zögerlich.

„Wir haben jemanden zu ihr geschickt, der ihr alles erklärt. Da euer Verhältnis ja nicht das Beste ist, wie ich gehört habe, haben wir beschlossen euch weiterhin getrennt zu lassen! Hast du noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Stumm schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Gut! Ruh dich noch etwas aus!", meinte Mr Potter und verließ das Zimmer.

Ich ließ mich zurück in mein Kopfkissen fallen. Oh man Lily, in was bist du da wieder rein geraten?

So da bin ich wieder mit einer neuen FF. Ich hoffe mal der Anfang gefällt euch. Wenn ihr das nächste Kapitel auch lesen wollt, erwarte ich Reviews, Reviews, Reviews! Is nämlich schon geschrieben ;-) !

Lg

Eure LilyEvans04


	2. Typisch Potter!

Also erstmal war ich ein wenig enttäuscht von euch! Nur zwei Reviews! Strengt euch mehr an Leute! So und jetzt zu meinen Reviewern

An Lily Witchcraft: Ha, erste Reviewerin, danke. Wird mich bemühen, schnell weiter zu machen!

An LEJPFAN: Freut mich das es dir gefällt. Alter siehe in diesem Kapitel ganz unten. Außerdem erwähne ich nachher in welchem Jahr sie sind, wenn sie wieder nach Hogwarts fahren.

Und jetzt geht's weiter!

/-/

Als ich wieder aufwachte war es nachmittags. Mein Magen knurrte gefährlich, so beschloss ich erstmal die Küche zu suchen. Ich stand auf und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit. Ich stutzte und machte die Tür ganz auf. Na ganz toll Lily! In der Villa findest du die Küche in hundert Jahren nicht.

Das Haus war riesig. Ich stand in einem langen Gang, der allein schon in etwa fünfzehn Türen umfasste. Am Ende des Ganges führte eine Treppe nach unten. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich ich ins untere Geschoss und sah mich um. Ich war in einer mega Eingangshalle angelangt, in der wieder zahllose Türen waren. Ich beschloss die große Flügeltür zu nehmen. Lautlos legte ich mein rechtes Ohr dagegen. Dahinter waren einige Stimmen zu hören. Hm, klingt wie ein Fernseher, aber ich bin hier in einem Zaubererhaus da gibt es so was nicht. Mensch, Lily wie kommst du nur immer auf solche Ideen?

Ich betrat den Raum. Da stand tatsächlich ein Fernseher, aber hey ich war im Haus der Potters da durfte einen doch gar nichts mehr wundern. Auf der Couch lag James, von Sirius keine Spur. Er bemerkte mich noch nicht gleich also räusperte ich mich.

„Hey Lily! Wieder wach? Wie geht's dir?", fragte er grinsend und fuhr sich dabei durch die Haare. Oh wie ich das hasste. Er sah ohnehin schon aus als wäre er in einen Sturm geraten da musste er es doch nicht noch schlimmer machen!

„Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und mir sagen wo ich was zu essen herbekomme ich hab Hunger!", entgegnete ich kalt, ohne auf seine Fragen einzugehen.

Er sah mich erstaunt an.

„Bitte?", setzte ich vorsichtig nach. Dann erhellten sich seine Züge plötzlich wieder.

„Natürlich! Folge mir unauffällig!", strahlte er und ging voraus. Wir gingen kreuz und quer, hoch und wieder runter. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich hier nie wieder rausfinden würde. Doch schließlich kamen wir doch an.

„So hier sind wir! Sag dein Hauselfen einfach was du haben willst, die machen alles!", meinte James.

Gut warum nicht? Ich ging auf die eine Hauselfe zu.

„Hallo ich hätte gerne ein paar Pfannkuchen mit Schokolade!", sagte ich. Die Hauselfe erstarrte kurz, sprang aber sofort wieder auf und begann, mein Essen zu machen.

In weniger als zwei Minuten hatte ich meinen Teller in der Hand.

„Komm wir gehen ins Esszimmer!", meinte James und ging mit mir in den Raum nebenan. Wir setzten uns und genüsslich aß ich meine Pfannkuchen. Ich liebte Pfannkuchen über alles. Tatsächlich meinte meine beste Freundin Josie immer, ich sei eine richtige Naschkatze.

„Wie lange muss ich noch hier bleiben?", fragte ich bissig. Es behagte mir gar nicht in einem Haus mit Potter wohnen zu müssen. James sah etwas gekränkt aus.

„Solange mein Vater es für richtig hält!", antwortete er kalt. „Ich muss zu Sirius rauf, wir sehen uns später!"

Damit ließ er mich sitzen. War der jetzt völlig daneben? Mich einfach so hier sitzen zu lassen in diesem riesen Haus, wie sollte ich mein Zimmer wieder finden? Ich brachte meinen Teller in die Küche zurück und leise fluchend streifte ich durch die Villa. Dieser blöde, arrogante, bescheuerte Potter! Kann mir noch nicht mal in mein Zimmer zurück helfen. Der kann was erleben, wenn wir erst mal wieder in Hogwarts sind!

Nach einer geschätzten halben Stunde hatte ich mein Zimmer endlich gefunden. Und da war auch mein süßer kleiner Waldkauz, mein Pippin. Witziger Name was? Hat sich Josie ausgedacht.

Wo Pippin schon mal da war, konnte ich auch genauso gut Josie ein paar Zeilen schreiben. Ich nahm Pergament und Feder vom Schreibtisch und fing an:

Liebe Josie!

Du glaubst nicht was passiert ist! Ich sitze hier fest! Hier bei James Potter! Und wer ist schuld dran? Voldemort! Was ich dir jetzt schreibe bricht mir fast das Herz! Voldemort hat meine Eltern getötet. Potters Vater hat mich gerettet und nun kann ich hier nicht mehr weg. Dabei hasse ich Potter doch so! Und er ist noch nicht mal nett zu mir, oder mitfühlend. Nein, er ist genauso arrogant und eingebildet wie immer! Ich hasse ihn! Gott, Josie ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll! Meine Eltern sind tot! Ich muss noch immer weinen! Was soll ich nur ohne sie machen? Außerdem bin ich mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden! Ich vermisse dich! Schreib mir bald!

Mit den besten Grüßen

Deine Lily

Ich verschloss das Pergament und gab es Pippin.

„Bring das zu Josie!", flüsterte ich dem kleinen Kauz zu und schon war er durch das geöffnete Fenster verschwunden. Ich setzte mich aufs Bett und beschloss etwas zu lesen um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Ich suchte mir ein Buch aus meinem Koffer, der aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen da stand, und war sofort vertieft darin.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später klopfte Pippin ans Fenster. Tja, das ging schnell!

Ich nahm im den Brief ab und er verzog sich sofort in seinen Käfig. Nachdem ich ihm ein paar Eulenkekse zugeschoben hatte, begann ich Josie's Brief zu lesen:

Liebe Lily!

Es tut mir ja so schrecklich Leid was dir und deinen Elter passiert ist! Ich wünschte ich könnte bei dir sein und dich trösten! Hoffentlich kann ich dich besuchen, während du bei Potter bist. Wo wir grade bei Potter sind, meinst du nicht das du, jetzt wo du bei ihm wohnst und sein Vater so viel für dich getan hat, ein bisschen netter zu ihm sein solltest? Ich bin mir sicher er ist es auch langsam leid, wenn er sich um dich kümmern will und du bist wütend auf ihn...Denk mal drüber nach Süße, so schlimm ist er doch gar nicht! Also ich melde mich wieder, frag doch mal, ob ich vorbei kommen kann!

Die Allerbesten Grüße

Deine Josie

Mir stand der Mund offen. Ist die den jetzt völlig übergeschnappt? Ich soll nett zu Potter sein? So wie der mich behandelt? Aber was erwarte ich mir auch von einem 17-jährigen, der sich benimmt, als wäre er gerade in den Kindergarten gekommen? Er müsse zu Black, jaja, genau ich glaubs ja auch! Er bemüht sich nicht um mich, der will mich nur ins Bett kriegen! Aber nicht mit mir Potter, oh nein, da hast du dich getäuscht...

/-/

So, diesmal bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, mehr Reviews! Der Lila Button da unten beißt nicht!

Bis dahin liebe Grüße

Eure LilyEvans04


	3. Die Standpauke

An Blutige Baronin: Ja Lily tut mir auch leid, James allerdings auch...

An LEJPFAN: Ja, man kann beider irgendwie verstehen

An Moony-Paddy-Prongs: Du sagst es, was nicht ist kann ja noch werden )

An Ginny M. Weasley: Ja ich weiß im Feelings beschreiben bin ich nicht so toll, werd mich aber bemühen ;)

An Ac.Potterfan: Ein wenig musst du dich noch gedulden )

An Wild Terminator: Thanks!

An Sanny12: Ja vielleicht hast du recht, aber es ist ja auch die Gesamtsituation für Lily nicht gerade einfach…jedenfalls danke für dein Review )

An Tuniwell: Da schreib ich doch schnell weiter, wenn du so sehnsüchtig wartest ;)

/-/

Kapitel 3 

James knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Sirius blickte überrascht auf.

„Na, was hat dich den gebissen?", fragte er seinen besten Freund.

James murmelte irgendwas, das verdächtig nach „Lily" klang. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was hat sie dir diesmal an die Birne geworfen?" Sirius kannte die Wutausbrüche von Lily und die darauf folgende Reaktion von James nur zu gut. Sechs Jahre musste er das nun schon ertragen. Er war es ja gewesen, der James gewarnt hatte, Evans nicht nachzulaufen, aber der gute James wollte ja nicht auf ihn hören. Das hatte er jetzt davon.

„Es widert sie geradezu an in meinem Haus zu sein!", rief James aufgebracht.

„Sie hasst mich und sie wird mich immer hassen! Wahrscheinlich gibt sie mir als nächstes auch noch die Schuld daran, dass Voldemort ihre Eltern auf dem Gewissen hat!" James warf einen Seitenblick auf sein Zaubertrankbuch, das auf dem Schreibtisch lag und schleuderte es mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Einige Seiten fielen heraus und lagen verstreut auf dem Boden.

James ließ sich auf Sirius' Bett fallen.

„Sirius hilf mir! Was soll ich tun, damit sie mich endlich mag? Ich weiß nicht weiter!" Die Verzweiflung in James' Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Sirius Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Vielleicht sollte ihr endlich mal jemand die Meinung geigen!", brummte er.

„Moony ist nicht da, für den Fall, dass du das noch nicht bemerkt hast!", antwortete James.

„Wer denkt hier an Moony ich rede von mir selbst!", meinte Sirius, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.

James wollte ihm nach, wer weiß, was der wieder anstellt. Nach kurzem Überlegen ließ er es bleiben. Schlimmer konnte es ohnehin nicht mehr werden.

/-/

Ich lag auf meinem Bett und ärgerte mich noch immer über Josie. Plötzlich schlug jemand wie verrückt gegen meine Tür.

„Evans mach gefälligst auf!", hörte ich Black's Stimme vor der Tür. Sind denn jetzt alle übergeschnappt?

Ich sprang auf, riss die Tür auf und fuhr ihn an.

„Was fällt dir ein hier so ein Theater zu veranstalten, Black! Hast du sie noch alle? Glaubst du, du kannst dir alles erlauben?"

Aber er hörte nicht auf mich. Stattdessen drückte er mich in mein Zimmer und warf die Tür zu.

„Jetzt pass mal genau auf Fräulein! James reißt sich für dich den Arsch auf! Er würde alles tun, damit es dir wieder gut geht, er liebt dich, begreif das endlich! Er verarscht dich nicht, glaub mir, sonst wäre er nicht schon eine halbe Ewigkeit hinter dir her, du bedeutest ihm was! James würde sogar für dich sterben, wenn es denn sein müsste. Und ich hab es langsam satt, mir jeden Tag sein Gejammer anzuhören, weil du ihm wieder einen Korb gegeben hast! Sirius, was soll ich tun, damit sie ich mag? Sirius, was mach ich falsch? Das geht jeden Tag so, und klar, dass er irgendwann mal sauer wird! Ich wäre auch sauer, wenn ich alles für ein Mädchen tun würde und sie verachtet mich! Du wirst immer mehr zu einem gefühllosen Monster! Denk mal drüber nach!", schrie er mich an, drehte sich um und stürmte aus meinem Zimmer.

Ich starrte ihm geschockt nach, dann stiegen mir die Tränen in die Augen. Meine Eltern sind tot und Sirius und Josie haben nichts besseres zu tun als mir blödsinnige Ratschläge zu erteilen, oder mich aufs übelste zu beschimpfen! Und das ist alles Potters Schuld!

Weinend ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen. Ich war noch stundenlang dagelegen, bis ich schließlich unter Tränen einschlief.

Ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum. Ich war in einem großen Haus, neben mir stand ein großer Mann mit schwarzen verstrubbelten Haaren, haselnussbraunen Augen und einer Brille. Verdammt was macht Potter in meinem Traum? Er hatte den Zauberstab auf die Haustür gerichtet. Und ich selbst? Ja warum hab ich ein Baby auf dem Arm? Es sieht Potter unglaublich ähnlich und die Augen haben dasselbe grün wie meine! Die Tür öffnete sich und herein kamen vermummte schwarze Gestalten...Todesser! Gefolgt von Voldemort persönlich. „Geh beiseite! Sie zuerst!", rief der eine Todesser.

„Lily! Nimm den Jungen und lauf!", schrie Potter, und ich rannte nach oben, weg von den Todessern. „Wenn du Lily haben willst, musst du zuerst an mir vorbei!", hörte ich Potters Stimme.

Ein grüner Lichtblitz durchzuckte die Dunkelheit, die aufgekommen war, seit die Todesser das Haus betreten hatten. Jemand fiel zu Boden. Oh mein Gott, sie haben Potter getötet! Neeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

/-/

Schweißgebadet schreckte ich in die Höhe. Lily, was träumst du da? Er ist tatsächlich für mich gestorben! Und der Kleine, der muss eindeutig unser Sohn gewesen sein. Ein Kind mit James Potter? Niemals! Den Traum hatte ich sicher nur, weil Black mich vorhin so blöd angemacht hat! Potter würde sicher nicht für mich sterben, dazu ist er zu selbstverliebt! Black redet Müll, wie immer!

Langsam schlief ich wieder ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich unsanft geweckt. Draußen auf dem Flur wurde ein Höllenlärm veranstalten.

„James Potter! Sirius Black! Was zum Teufel soll das?", schrie eine Frauenstimme.

„Sorry Mum!", rief James und Sirius lachte.

„Los verschwindet! Euren Blödsinn könnt ihr im Garten veranstalten!", schimpfte sie weiter. Dann klopfte jemand vorsichtig an meine Tür und ein schwarz gelockter Frauenkopf erschien im Türspalt.

„Guten Morgen, Lily! Wie geht's dir? Ich bin Lynette, James' Mutter! Ich war auf Reisen, deshalb hast du mich noch nicht kennen gelernt!"

Lynette Potter war eine hübsche Frau. Sie hatte lange, gelockte, schwarze Haare, blaue Augen und war recht klein und zierlich. Tatsächlich war ich mir sicher, das James mindestens eineinhalb Köpfe größer sein müsste. Ihr Lächeln hatte sie auch an ihn vererbt. Hey Moment, du denkst grad über Potters Lächeln nach!

„Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs Potter!", sagte ich.

„Oh bitte nenn mich Lynette!", meinte sie freundlich.

„Also Lynette, ich wollte noch was fragen. Darf meine Freundin Josie mich hier mal besuchen? Sie macht sich Sorgen und...!"

„Klar, kein Problem! Sie kann jederzeit vorbei kommen!", warf Lynette ein. Sie ging wieder zur Tür und war schon halb draußen, als sie sich wieder umdrehte.

„Ach und noch was! Wenn du Hunger hast, einfach laut sagen was du haben möchtest und zweimal klatschen, dann wissen unsere Hauselfen, dass sie einen Auftrag erhalten haben!", erklärte sie und ging.

Ich musste Josie gleich einen Brief schreiben, doch zuerst wollte ich frühstücken.

„Marmeladetoast und Kaffee!", sagte ich laut und klatschte zweimal. Und Hundertstel später stand ein Tablett mit Essen auf meinem Schoss. So und jetzt mal über mein Frühstück her machen, dann sehen wir weiter...

/-/

Ahh, so viele Reviews! Ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut! Macht bloß weiter so Leute!

Liebe Grüße

Eure LilyEvans04


	4. Doch nicht so schlimm wie gedacht?

An Moony-Paddy-Prongs: Ja, der Wutanfall war wirklich langsam mal nötig ;)

An Sanny12: Freut mich das es dir gefallen hat, ich hoffe du bleibst mir weiterhin treu ;)

An Ginny M. Weasley: Hi! Was meinst du mit deiner Frage über Snape? Das versteh ich nicht. Das das jetzt endlich mal geklärt ist, mit dem Jahr: wie schon erwähnt ist James 17, also müssen sie nach diesem ferien in der 7. Klasse sein. Hoffe das ist jetzt erklärt!

An LEJPFAN: Ja die Standpauke hat beim Schreiben eigentlich ziemlich Spaß gemacht ;-)

An Tuniwell: Natürlich bleibt das so (hoffe ich zumindest ;-) )!

An Ac. Potterfan: Nein ich hab keine Ahnung wie viele Kapitel die Story haben wird. Lassen wir uns überraschen!

An Lily Witchcraft: Oh, eine ganz treue Leserin! Freut mich! Lily tut mir auch etwas leid, aber in Hinsicht auf James ist sie ja selbst Schuld.

An Wachtel: Ja, an den Gefühlen arbeite ich noch ein wenig. Aber ich hoffe in diesem Kapitel hab ich sie besser rübergebracht!

Danke an alle die mich zu den Alerts und Favs gestellt habe!

/-/

Und jetzt geht's weiter

/-/

Nachdem ich fertig gegessen hatte, schnappte ich mir ein Stück Pergament und schrieb Josie:

Liebe Josie!

Hab mal nachgefragt, du kannst jederzeit vorbei kommen! Mir geht's nicht sonderlich gut...Black, beschimpft mich, aber das erzähle ich dir genauer, wenn du da bist!

Sag mir Bescheid!

Liebe Grüße

Lily

Ich gab Pippin noch schnell einen Eulenkeks, bevor ich ihn mit dem Brief zu Josie schickte. Dann suchte ich mir ein paar Sachen zum Anziehen, nahm mir ein Buch und verließ das Zimmer, auf der Suche nach dem Garten. Ich wollte ein wenig an die frische Luft. Seit ich hier war, war ich noch kein einziges mal draußen gewesen.

Ich kam zur Terrassentür, die in einen wunderschönen Garten führte. Vor der Terrasse war ein kleiner Teich, über den eine Brücke die Terrasse mit dem Rasen verband. Ich ging darüber und befand mich im Kern des Gartens. Neben einem großen Apfelbaum, auf dem eine Schaukel befestigt war, ließ ich mich nieder.

Es war wirklich atemberaubend schön hier! Man konnte die Vögel zwitschern und die Bienen summen hören. Ich war bereits eine halbe Stunde in mein Buch vertieft, als Pippin auftauchte.

„Na du? Alles klar?", sagte ich zu meiner Eule, während ich ihm Josies Brief abnahm. Pippin schuhute und flog dann in einen der Bäume.

Ich faltete den Brief auseinander und begann zu lesen:

Liebe Lily,

ich komme gerne, heute Nachmittag bin ich da!

Liebe Grüße

Josie

Ich atmete auf. Josie würde heute noch kommen! Endlich konnte ich mit jemandem reden und alles ausschütten, was mich schon so lange bedrückte.

Nach dem Mittagessen, das ich mir wieder mittels klatschen bestellt hatte, da ich ja nicht mit Potter an einen Tisch wollte, steckte Lynette den Kopf zur Terrassentür raus.

„Lily? Deine Freundin ist da!", sagte sie und anstatt ihrer sah ich Josie. Sofort sprang ich auf und viel meiner besten Freundin um den Hals.

„Oh Lily! Wie geht's dir? Lass dich ansehen!", rief sie und drückte mich ein Stück weg um mich genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Josie war ein hübsches 17-jähriges Mädchen, welches ich schon seit 6 Jahren, also seit der ersten Klasse, kannte. Sie hatte braune Locken, blitzblaue Augen und war so um die 1, 70 Meter, also ein Stück kleiner als ich. Josie war eine tolle Freundin, sie konnte gut zuhören, allerdings auch viel anstellen.

„Erzähl mir alles was passiert ist, mit deinen Eltern und hier!", forderte sie und setzte sich auf die Schaukel.

Also fing ich an zu erzählen, wie Voldemort meine Eltern ermordet hatte. Ich musste stoppen und fing wieder an zu weinen. Josie nahm mich in den Arm und streichelte mir über den Kopf.

„Ganz ruhig Süße! Alles wird wieder gut!", flüsterte sie. Ich schluchzte weiter, von Josie fühlte ich mich verstanden. Als ich mich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, sprach sie mich auf Potter an. Ich hätte es wissen müssen!

„Weißt du Lily, was James angeht (Wieso nennt die ihn James?) denke ich, dass du ein wenig überreagierst! Er mag dich wirklich und macht sich einfach Sorgen um dich. Du würdest dir an seiner Stelle sicher auch Sorgen machen!", erklärte sie.

„Aber nicht um Potter!", antwortete ich schnippisch. Wieso musste sie schon wieder damit anfangen? Wie oft musste ich es noch sagen, dass ich Potter hasse?

„Doch ich denke schon. Wenn ihm was zustoßen würde, hättest du genauso Angst um ihn, weil du ihn gern hast! Du bist nur zu stolz um das einzusehen!", sagte Josie bestimmt.

Also das ist doch wohl der Gipfel, oder? Ich bin nicht zu stolz, Potter ist nur einfach zu selbst verliebt!

„Du spinnst!", erwiderte ich knapp.

„Lily! Denk doch mal drüber nach, wie sehr du ihn verletzt! Du könntest keiner Fliege was zu Leide tun, aber James brichst du jeden Tag das Herz! Man könnte schon langsam glauben, es macht dir Spaß!", drängte sie.

„Hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als dich auf seine Seite zu stellen? Ich dachte du wärst meine Freundin, aber du hältst nur zu ihm! Nur weil du auf Black stehst, brauchst du mir nicht in den Rücken zu fallen!", schrie ich sie an. Miese Heuchlerin! Mich so im Stich zu lassen! Geschockt sah sie mich an, dann verfinsterte sich ihre Miene.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir passiert? Du bist nicht mehr die Lily die ich kannte! Die hätte mich NIE als Verräterin hingestellt! Wer bist du?", fragte sie mich. In ihrer Stimme war eine Mischung aus Wut und Enttäuschung zu hören. Dann stand sie auf und ging ins Haus. Mich ließ sie draußen sitzen.

Ohne das wir es bemerkt hatten, waren Wolken aufgezogen, der Donner grollte und schon fing es an zu schütten.

Besser hätte das Wetter meine Stimmung nicht ausdrücken können. Der Regen setzte ein und ich fing wieder an zu weinen. War es nicht schon genug, dass meine Eltern tot waren? War es nicht schon genug gewesen, dass Black mich angefahren hatte? Warum musste sie mich jetzt auch noch verlassen? Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr! Der Schmerz zog sich durch mein Herz wie ein Messerstich. Immer und immer wieder, unaufhaltsam. Ich stieß einen Schrei der Verzweiflung aus. Warum ich? Warum musste ich eine Hexe sein, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert!

Ich könnte mit meiner besten Muggelfreundin Charlie noch durch Londons Einkaufsstraßen bummeln. Oder mit meiner Schwester, Blumen malen, was wir so gern taten, als wir klein waren. Ich war schuld! Ich einzig und allein.

Ich war dem Zusammenbruch nahe, als jemand tröstend den Arm um mich legte. Ich sah auf und blickte in zwei haselnussbraune Augen. Ohne genau zu wissen, was ich da tat, schmiss ich mich an James Schulter und weinte und schrie hemmungslos.

Lily! Was tust du da? Das ist Potter!

Halt den Mund! Das war alles, was ich meinem Gewissen sagte.

Wir saßen noch lange draußen im Regen. Mittlerweile waren wir beide klatschnass. James hatte, seit er gekommen war, kein Wort gesagt. Seine bloße Anwesenheit und wie er mich tröstend in den Armen hielt, reichte vollkommen aus, um mich zu beruhigen. Und genau das bereitete mir Sorgen!

Das konnte doch nicht sein! Ich konnte nicht plötzlich Zuneigung für ihn verspüren! Das war ein Moment der Schwäche! Aber umso mehr ich versuchte mir das einzureden, desto klarer wurde mir, dass ich mich selbst belog. Doch das würde ich niemals zugeben!

Ich weinte schon lange nicht mehr. Tief atmend lag ich immer noch in seinen Armen.

„Warum verfolgt er dich?", fragte er plötzlich.

„Warum wohl? Ich bin muggelstämmig, ein Schlammblut wie er es bezeichnen würde! Das ist der einzige Grund!", antwortete ich und schluckte die erneut aufkommenden Tränen hinunter.

Und dann wieder schweigen. Es musste viel Zeit vergangen sein, ich hatte meine Position jedoch nicht verändert.

„Du solltest was trockenes anziehen, Lily! Sonst erkältest du dich noch!", unterbrach er meine Gedanken. Seine Stimme klang so warm und fürsorglich, ganz anders als sonst. Ich sah ihn an. In seinen Augen stand nicht mehr der spitzbübische Ausdruck, die Arroganz und die Selbstverliebtheit. Nein, sie blicken mich lieb und besorgt an.

Ich nickte leicht und ließ mich in mein Zimmer bringen. Wir standen vor meiner Tür, als er zu reden anfing.

„Lily, ich...!"

„Danke!", sagte ich, ging in mein Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

/-/

So, ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir alle so treue Reviewer! Ich freu mich jedes mal wie ein kleines Kind zu Weihnachten ! Auch mal großes Danke an meinen Beta-Leser Nico!

Liebe Grüße

Eure LilyEvans04


	5. Böser Besuch

An Sanny12: Ja, ja unsere Lily.. irgendwann wird auch ihr ein Licht aufgehen..

An Lily Witchcraft: Ja wirklich traurig schnief

An Ac.Potterfan: Lily erkennt ihre Gefühle schneller als du glaubst ;-)

An Grindeloh: Lily ist einfach zu stur und wenn zwei Dickschädel aufeinander treffen, ist das Chaos perfekt ;-)

An Wachtel: Naja Josie hat ja auch irgendwie recht, oder?

An Tuniwell: Danke!

/-/

Dieses Kapitel widme ich meinem BETA-Leser Nico, der immer sofort liest, damit ihr es schnell bekommt! DANKE!

/-/

James starrte verdattert auf die Tür. So kurz war er davor gewesen, es ihr zu sagen und hatte es wieder nicht geschafft. Traurig schlenderte er in Sirius' Zimmer, der mit Josie inzwischen Karten spielte.

„Was ist los? In den Regen gekommen?", grinste Sirius, als James klatschnass reinkam.

„Haha, witzig Sirius!", meckerte James.

„Sie hat dich abgewiesen, hab ich Recht?", fragte Josie. James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nicht direkt, aber sie hat mich auch nicht ausreden lassen!", meinte er bedrückt.

Josie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wird's auch noch checken!"

/-/

Ich hatte die Tür geschlossen und ließ mich auf den Boden gleiten. Was hast du wieder angestellt, Lily! Sich einfach an Potter ausweinen! Aber eigentlich war er schon süß! Sag mal geht's noch? Das ist Potter von dem wir da reden! Weiß du was? Halt die Klappe!

Mein Gewissen nervte. Das Herz sagte ja aber der Verstand war dagegen und im Laufe der Jahre hatte ich gelernt das mein Verstand meistens Recht hatte, auch wenn ich es nicht wirklich wahrhaben wollte.

Es war noch hell draußen, trotzdem legte ich mich hin. Alles hatte so an meinen Nerven gezerrt, zuerst meine Eltern, dann der Streit mit Josie und jetzt Potter. Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, als ich an meine Eltern dachte. Das hatten sie nicht verdient! Die besten und gütigsten Eltern, die man sich vorstellen konnte, wurden kaltblütig ermordet. Es tat mir so weh, daran zu denken. Unter Tränen schlief ich ein.

/-/

James saß noch immer in Sirius Zimmer und beobachtete genervt seinen besten Freund und Josie beim Flirten.

„Wenn du willst frage ich, ob du heute hier übernachten kannst!", meinte Sirius.

„Ja, wenn's nichts ausmacht!", kicherte Josie.

James verdrehte die Augen. Wenn das Lily wüsste, dass sich ihre beste Freundin an einen Marauder ranschmeißt, sie würde aus der Haut fahren.

„Ähm hallo? Ich bin auch noch da!", meldete sich James. Sirius und Josie beachteten ihn nicht. „Gut bitte!", rief James, sprang auf und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Josie sah ihm verwirrt nach.

„Denk dir nichts dabei. So ist er immer wenn er nicht kriegt, was er will!", meinte Sirius.

/-/

Unruhig wälzte ich mich in meinem Bett umher. Ich hatte einen Alptraum. Erschrocken schlug ich plötzlich die Augen auf und sah in einen Totenkopf. Ich stieß einen panischen Schrei aus. Drei dunkle Gestalten, mit Kapuzen und Totenkopfmasken standen vor meinem Bett und richteten den Zauberstab auf mich. Todesser!

„Na süße kleine Evans, wollen wir zu Ende bringen, was wir angefangen haben?", fragte der eine. Die anderen beiden lachten kalt.

„Crucio!"

/-/

Ein panischer Schrei durchzuckte die Stille und James' Schlaf. Lily! Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf! Er sprang auf und rannte nur in Boxershorts sofort in ihr Zimmer, bewaffnet mit einem Zauberstab. Vor ihrem Bett standen drei Todesser, einer folterte sie gerade mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch. Lily schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Plötzlich standen Sirius und Adrian hinter ihm.

/-/

Es waren die schrecklichsten Schmerzen, die ich mir in meinen schlimmsten Alpträumen vorstellen konnte. Meine Muskeln zuckten wie bei einem Elektroschocker, mein Herz raste wie wild, als würde es gleich zerspringen und mein Gehirn brannte, als stünde es in Flammen. Ich hörte wie drei Stimmen „Expelliarmus!" riefen und der Schmerz ließ nach.

Ich hörte nur noch wie einer der Todesser sagte: „ Verschwinden wir!" Dann fiel ich in Ohnmacht.

„Lily! Lily, wach auf!" Sanft stupste mich jemand an. Ich will nicht! Das sind wieder diese Schmerzen ich will nicht mehr ich kann nicht!

„Lily bitte wach doch auf!" Na schön is ja gut! Schwach schlug ich die Augen auf und blickte direkt in zwei haselnussbraune! Potter!

„Mir tut alles weh!", stöhnte ich und setzte mich auf. Jetzt erst bemerkte ich, dass sich auch Black, Josie, Adrian und Lynette um mein Bett versammelt hatten. Alle blickten sie mich besorgt an.

„Hier trink das! Das wird deine Schmerzen etwas lindern!", sagte Lynette fürsorglich und ich trank das Zeug. Es schmeckte wie alte Socken gemischt mit Schweiß, aber ich spürte sofort wie die Schmerzen nachließen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich in die Runde. „Todesser!", sagte Adrian, „ich weiß bis jetzt noch nicht, wie die hier rein gekommen sind! Gut das James sofort reagiert hat!"

Ich blickte erstaunt zu James. Er hatte mich gerettet. Ohne ihn hätte ich sicher noch länger leiden müssen. „Danke!", nuschelte ich verlegen. Ganz toll, Lily, wirklich ganz klasse! Er rettet dir das Leben und du bist immer gemein zu ihm gewesen! Halt den Mund Herz! Jetzt widersprich nicht du weißt, dass ich Recht habe! Ja schon gut!

Mein Verstand und mein Herz waren sich nie ganz einig was Potter anging.

„Oh Lily es tut mir so Leid, wegen unserem Streit! Ich bin so doof!", heulte Josie los und fiel mir um den Hals. „Schon gut! Ich muss mich entschuldigen, ich bin so stur!", lächelte ich. „Wie wahr...!", kam es von James und ich warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Wir werden jetzt gehen, damit du dich ausruhen kannst!", sagte Lynette und verließ mit Adrain das Zimmer. Ich erzählte den anderen, wie ich aufgewacht war und beschrieb die Schmerzen. Josie zitterte, Black machte ein mitleidiges Gesicht und Potter starrte ins Leere. Irgendwie erzählte ich alles Potter. Obwohl er mich nicht ansah, starrte ich ihn die ganze Zeit an, als ob nur er da wäre.

„Wir werden jetzt auch gehen, gute Besserung!", sagte Josie, als ich geendet hatte, drückte mich noch mal und verließ mit Black und Potter das Zimmer. Jetzt oder nie!

„James! Warte noch kurz!", rief ich ihm nach. Lily! Was bei Merlins langem Bart tust du da? Ach sei still! Mein Herz und mein Verstand zankten sich schon wieder.

James kam noch mal zurück. „Ja?"

„Also ich...ich...ich wollte...!", stotterte ich. Er sah mich ermutigend an. „Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken und dir sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, wie ich dich die letzten Jahre behandelt habe! Das hast du nicht verdient!"

Er grinste mich schelmisch an. „Hey glaub jetzt ja nicht das ich mit dir ausgehe, dass tu ich bestimmt nicht!" Sein Lächeln verzog sich zu einem Schmollmund.

„Aber ich werde nicht mehr fies zu dir sein!", sagte ich und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

„Lily!"

„James", lächelte er. Wir unterhielten uns noch einige Zeit über die Todesser und Voldemort, aber dann schlief ich ein. Irgendwann verließ er dann das Zimmer.

/-/

Sorry Leute das es so lang gedauert hat! Aber danke für die vielen Reviews ich hab mich riesig gefreut! Macht weiter so!

Liebe Grüße

Eure LilyEvans04


	6. Ein Anfang?

Also erstmal sorry das es schon wieder so lang gedauert hat! Werd versuchen mich zu bessern!

An Tuniwell: Ich werd mich bemühen, schnell weiter zu machen!

An sophie: Ja noch verstehen sie sich, aber lasst euch überraschen!

An Sanny12: Wie die Todesser rein gekommen sind, wissen sie selbst nicht so genau. Aber in Hogwarts ist Lily sicher!

An Grindeloh: Die beiden werden bestimmt noch einiges durchstehen müssen!

An Lily Witchcraft: Danke!

An Inujeanne: sorry ich schreib schneller!

An Stella: Jaja Lilys Gedanken und ihr Herz, die werden hoffentlich bald auf einen grünen Zweig kommen ;)

/-/

Und jetzt geht's weiter mit dem 6. Kapitel!

/-/

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich unsanft von einer Eule geweckt. Verschlafen stand ich auf und ging zum Fenster um sie herein zu lassen. Sie ließ den alljährlichem Hogwartsbrief fallen und flog wieder davon.

„Blödes Vieh, kann das nicht später kommen!", murmelte ich vor mich hin. Ich hob den Brief auf und merkte, dass er viel schwerer als sonst war. „Muss ja eine lange Liste Bücher sein, bei dem Gewicht!", sagte ich sarkastisch zu mir selbst. Ich öffnete das Kuvert, nahm den Zettel raus und begann zu lesen:

„Liebe Miss Evans!

Das Schuljahr beginnt wie immer am 1. September. Der Hogwarts-Express fährt um 11 Uhr vom Gleis 9 ¾ ab! Anbei finden sie eine Liste mit ihren benötigten Büchern.

Außerdem darf ich ihnen mitteilen, dass sie zur Schulsprecherin gewählt wurden. Melden Sie sich am 1. September nach dem Abendessen in meinem Büro!

Schöne Ferien und herzlichen Glückwunsch

Prof. M. McGonagall

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

„

Ich drehte das Kuvert um und ein glänzendes Abzeichen fiel in meine Hand. Ich will ja nicht angeben, aber irgendwie hatte ich nichts anderes erwartet. Ich wurde immerhin nicht umsonst der Moralapostel von Hogwarts genannt. Nachdem ich mich angezogen hatte, ging ich runter zum Frühstück. Vom Gang her hörte ich schon lautes Lachen von Sirius und Josie. Dann betrat ich die Küche.

„Morgen Lily! Das musst du dir ansehen!", lachte Josie und deutete auf James. Sirius war beinahe unter dem Tisch. Grinsend hielt ihr James ein Schulsprecherabzeichen entgegen. „Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich und Schulsprecher? Das ist ja wie Schniefelus in Gryffindor!", lachte er. „Um ehrlich zu sein, nein!", antwortete ich. Dumbledore hatte anscheinend zu viele Schokofrösche erwischt.

„Eigentlich hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass Remus es wird!", meinte James. „Du weißt aber, wie viel Verantwortung du jetzt mit dir rum trägst? Keine Streiche mehr, kein Rumschleichen auf dem Korridor in der Nacht, kein Schwänzen mehr, kein...!", betete ich runter aber er unterbrach mich. „Schon gut, schon gut!"

„Prongs ich bitte dich! Du wirst dich doch nicht an diese lächerlichen Dinge halten, oder?", grinste Sirius, der wieder unter dem Tisch hervor gekommen war. Warnend sah ich James an.

„Ich werds zumindest versuchen", meinte er kleinlaut. Sirius sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Verräter!" „Das hat nichts mit Verrat zu tun Sirius, das sind die Regeln!", erklärte ich ihm schnippisch und schnallte eigentlich gar nicht, dass ich James damit in Schutz nahm.

„Das ich das noch erleben darf! Evans schlägt sich auf Prongs' Seite!", stichelte Sirius. Schlagartig wurde mir das auch bewusst. Du bist so dumm, Lily! So dumm! Doch nicht vor Black!

Herablassend sah ich ihn an, schnappte mir ein Brötchen und Josie's Hand und zog sie mit auf mein Zimmer.

„Hey wasn los mit dir?", fragte sie mich erstaunt.

„Mir geht Black auf die Nerven!", brummte ich. Das war nicht mal gelogen.

„Meinst du? Wenn ich mich nicht irre, bist du heute sehr viel netter zu James, als sonst? Lily? Verschweigst du mir was?", grinste sie mich an.

Sag nein! Sag ihr die Wahrheit! Ach du sei still, du hast ja keine Ahnung! Und wie ich Ahnung hab, ich bin ihr Herz! Ich bin ihr Herz, oh wie toll und ich bin der Verstand und was ich sage stimmt!

„Nein, warum auch? James hat mir das Leben gerettet und ich bin ihm dankbar dafür, mehr aber auch nicht!", antwortete ich schnell. Zu schnell. Josie grinste mich schelmisch an.

„Ich sag die Wahrheit!", sagte ich noch mal mit Nachdruck. Wieso glaubte sie mir nicht?

„Na gut, wenn du das sagst!", lächelte sie. „Dankeschön!", antwortete ich erleichtert. Ich war mir doch selbst noch nicht im Klaren über meine Gefühle, da brauchte Josie noch nichts wissen.

/-/

Dann vergingen die letzten Ferientage ganz schnell. Josie war wieder nach Hause gefahren und hat mich mit den beiden Herren alleine gelassen. Ich hatte mich wieder einigermaßen erholt und freute mich auf mein 7. und letztes Schuljahr. Am ersten September stand ich mit Potter und Black am Gleis 9 ¾. Begleitet wurden wir von Lynette. Von Adrian hatte ich mich gestern Abend schon verabschiedet.

Lynette fiel uns nacheinander um den Hals. „Danke, dass ich bei euch wohnen durfte!", sagte ich zu ihr. „Kein Thema!", antwortete sie und drückte mich noch mal an sich, bevor sie die Jungs in die Arme schloss.

„Und ihr beide, benehmt euch! Besonders du James, du bist Schulsprecher, nimm dir ein Beispiel an Lily!", gab Lynette noch die letzten Anweisungen.

„Ja Mom!", sagten beide und grinsten sie an. Da ertönte zum dritten Mal der Pfiff der Lok.

Schnell wuchteten wir unsere Koffer in den Zug, winkten Lynette noch einmal zu und dann fuhr der Zug ab.

„Also wir sehen uns später Pad!", meinte James und ging mit mir ins Schulsprecher Abteil. Es war riesig! Allein wegen diesem Abteil lohnte es sich, Schulsprecher zu werden. Am Fenster stand eine Couch und ein bequem aussehender Sessel. Eine Wand war zugeräumt mit Büchern, alles was man sich vorstellen konnte. Ich ließ meine Finger über die Buchrücken gleiten und ein kleines „Wow!" entfuhr mir. James hatte sich inzwischen schon auf der Couch niedergelassen.

Ich nahm mir eines der Bücher aus dem langen Regal und ließ mich in den Sessel ihm gegenüber fallen. Mittlerweile hatte ich schon ca. eine halbe Stunde gelesen und James starrte mich unentwegt an.

„Könntest du das vielleicht lassen?", fragte ich ihn etwas gereizt. Nervt doch, wenn einen einer die ganze Zeit anstarrt.

„Was meinst du?", entgegnete er. „Du sollst aufhören mich anzustarren!"

„Hmm das könnte sich als schwierig herausstellen. Du bist so wunderschön, weißt du das?" Ich schnaubte. Jetzt ging das schon wieder los, dasselbe Theater, wie letztes Schuljahr. Er macht mir irgendwelche Komplimente und denkt, dass er so an mich rankommt.

„Fängst du schon wieder an? Hatten wir nicht abgemacht, dass du es sein lässt?"

„Kann mich nicht erinnern", grinste er. Ich wandte mich wieder meinem Buch zu. Einfach ignorieren!

Schließlich gaben wir den Vertrauensschülern ihre Anweisungen und waren auch schon am Bahnhof Hogsmead angekommen. Plötzlich hielt mir jemand von hinten die Augen zu. „Wer bin ich?", hörte ich eine weibliche Stimme fragen.

Ich entwand mich dem Griff und drehte mich um. „Josie!", rief ich und fiel meiner besten Freundin um den Hals. Ich hatte sie noch nicht gesehen. „Wie geht's dir? Wie war der Rest der Ferien? Wie wars im Schulsprecher Abteil?", sprudelte sie los.

„Stopp! Nicht so viele Fragen auf einmal! Mir geht's gut, dir Ferien waren noch ganz ok und er fängt schon wieder damit an!", sagte ich. Josie wusste genau, was ich meinte.

„Oh nein...lernt der nie dazu?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Er war einfach unmöglich.

/-/

Nach dem Festessen, gingen James und ich zu Prof. McGonagall.

„Es ist so schön, dass beide Schulsprecher aus meinem Haus kommen! Ich will keinerlei Schererein mit Ihnen! Haben Sie mich verstanden? Prof. Slughorn wäre höchst erfreut darüber, wenn sich meine Schüler einen Fehltritt erlauben, so was dulde ich nicht! Also benehmen sie sich eines Gryffindors würdig!", sagte sie und sah dabei eigentlich nur James an.

„Türlich Professor! Geht klar!", grinste James. McGonagall sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Ich warne sie Potter! Ein gröberer Fehltritt und sie sind das Amt schneller los, als sie Quidditch sagen können!" Ich hörte James schlucken, dann nickte er.

Wir wurden entlassen und gingen gemeinsam hoch in den Gryffindorturm.

„Lily?"

„hm?"

„Ich wollte dir sagen, dass...dass..." Ich sah ihn ermutigend an.

„Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich dich echt sehr gern hab! Mehr als gern!" Nervös stieg er von einem Fuß auf den Anderen. Verlegen blickte ich zu Boden. Los sag es ihm! Bist du verrückt? Ich nicht aber du! Ach halt die Klappe! Selber!

„Also weißt du James, ich ...ich hab dich auch sehr gern!", antwortete ich mit roten Wangen. James lächelte mich an. Mittlerweile waren wir im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen. Er war leer. Wir standen vor der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen.

Plötzlich kam sein Gesicht meinem immer näher. STOOOOPPP! Mein Verstand rief mich zur Ordnung.

„Gute Nacht James!", sagte ich, wich seinem Gesicht aus und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann drehte ich mich um und lief nach oben. Perplex starrte er mir noch nach. „Nacht, Lily!", murmelte er und fuhr mit den Fingern über die Stelle, an der ich ihn geküsst hatte. Dann stampfte er langsam zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch.

/-/

So danke an alle die da so lieb Reviews schreiben obwohls so lang dauert! Ihr seit die besten! Ein großes Danke auch an meinen BETA-Leser Nico!

Macht weiter so Leute! Reviewen, Reviewen, Reviewen!

Liebe Grüße

LilyEvans04


	7. Gespräche

An Sanny12: Lily wird's auch noch merken... ;)

An Stella: Find ich witzig, das es bei dir auch so ist )

An Grindeloh: Sorry, werd mich bemühen, länger zu schreiben

An Lily Witchcraft: Freut mich!

An Inujeanne: Danke!

Kapitel 7

/-/

Nach diesem Abend vergingen die Wochen ziemlich schnell und mittlerweile war es Oktober geworden. James (ja James) und ich verstanden uns jetzt besser, auch wenn ich noch nicht bereit war, mit ihm auszugehen. Josie und ich hingen jetzt öfter mit den Rumtreibern rum, eigentlich waren sie ganz ok.

An einem regnerischen Nachmittag saßen wir zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Remus las ein Buch, Josie spielte mit Sirius Zauberschach, Peter saß da und starrte in die Luft, ich lernte für Verwandlungen und James sah mich dabei unentwegt an.

„Ist was? Hab ich irgendwas an mir?", fragte ich nach einiger Zeit. So gestarrt hatte er schon lange nicht mehr. James schüttelte den Kopf und sah wo anders hin. Anscheinend war es ihm peinlich, dass ich sein Starren bemerkt hatte. Seltsam eigentlich, James Potter war sonst nie was peinlich. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und widmete mich wieder meiner Arbeit.

„Ha! Schach matt!", rief Josie auf einmal, so dass alle aufschreckten.

„Ich hab gewonnen! Ich hab gewonnen!", begann sie zu singen und tanzte um uns rum. Dabei zeigte sie Sirius die lange Nase.

„Ich hab den ach so großen Sirius Black geschlagen!", stichelte sie weiter.

„Pf das war doch nur Glück. Selbst ein blinder Hippogreif findet mal ein Frettchen!", entgegnete Sirius aber man erkannte an seiner Stimme, dass es in schon wurmte, von einem Mädchen besiegt worden zu sein.

„Du bist ja nur beleidigt, weil ein Mädchen gewonnen hat!", mischte sich James nun ein.

„Du spinnst ja! Ich und beleidigt! Das ich nicht lache!"

„Du hast verloren! Du hast verloren!", sang Josie wieder. James stimmte mit ein. Er wollte Sirius ein wenig ärgern.

„Werdet ihr wohl still sein!", maulte Sirius. Aber keiner der beiden reagierte. Sirius zückte den Zauberstab und schleuderte einige Kissen auf Josie und James. „Kissenschlacht!", stießen sie ihr Kampfgeschrei aus und gingen auf Sirius los. Eines der Kissen streifte mich am Ohr.

„Herr Gott noch mal! Hier kann man nicht lernen, ich verschwinde!", meckerte ich, packte meine Sachen zusammen und machte mich auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal.

„Spielverderberin!", rief mir Sirius hinterher, aber ich ignorierte ihn mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Manchmal konnten sie echt so was von kindisch sein.

Nach etwa einer Stunde kam Josie hoch. „Hey Lils! James schickt mich, er will was mit dir bereden!", meinte sie. Erstaunt blickte ich von meiner Arbeit auf. „Was will er denn?" „Ich weiß nicht aber du sollst runter kommen!"

Verwundert legte ich meine Sachen beiseite und folgte Josie runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. James wartete am Treppenansatz auf mich. Josie ging wieder zu Sirius.

„Hey Lily! Hast du vielleicht Lust mit mir eine Runde spazieren zu gehen?", fragte er, während er nervös von einem Fuß auf den andern trat. Ich lächelte und nickte. Zusammen verließen wir den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen runter zum See.

„Und was willst du jetzt mit mir besprechen?", brachte ich das Thema auf. James seufzte und meinte: „Erzähl mir was von dir!" Perplex sah ich ihn an. „Was willst du wissen?" „Irgendwas einfach, wo du herkommst, ob du Geschwister hast, so was halt!" Irgendwie seltsam, aber gut.

„Ich wohne in London, und habe eine Schwester. Aber sie hasst mich, weil ich eine Hexe bin und sie nicht. Früher haben wir uns gut verstanden, wir waren die besten Freundinnen. Bis der Brief kam, da änderte sich alles schlagartig. Petunia hasst alles, was mit Magie zu tun hat, sie nennt mich Freak!" James sah mich geschockt an. „Ach was halb so wild, ich sag zu ihr Pferdegesicht, das gleicht das wieder aus!", lächelte ich. „Du bist kein Freak!", meinte James ernst und bestimmt. Ich lächelte. „Und du bist süß!", sagte ich. Lily was bei Merlins überlangem Bart sagst du da! James lächelte und wurde rot um die Nasenspitze was ich in der Dunkelheit aber nicht wahrnehmen konnte.

„Deiner Schwester gehört die Meinung gegeigt!", sagte er. „Vergiss sie! Umso weniger ich von ihr sehe, umso besser!", bestätigte ich. Aber eigentlich war ich in Hinsicht auf Petunia nicht so stark wie ich mich James gegenüber gab. Es tat mir sehr weh, dass meine Schwester mich verachtete. Wir ließen uns am See nieder und ich lehnte mich an ihn. Lily! Mund halten!

Ich hab keine Ahnung wie lange wir da saßen und einfach nur aufs Wasser starrten, aber es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Plötzlich unterbrach James die Stille.

„Wollen wir wieder rauf gehen? Es ist spät und kalt und wenn sie uns erwischen, bekommen wir mächtig Ärger!" Solche Worte von James Potter?

Ich nickte und ließ mich von ihm hochziehen. Als wir den Gemeinschaftraum betraten, saßen die anderen am gemütlichen Feuer. Peter starrte ins Feuer, Remus las wieder mal in einem Buch, Josie kritzelte irgendwas auf einem Pergament und Sirius lag halb schlafend in seinem Sessel. Wir setzten uns zu ihnen.

„Na ihr?" Josie sah auf. „Wo wart ihr?"

„Draußen am See!", antwortete ich und sie grinste mich viel sagend an. Aber ich schüttelte den Kopf um ihr zu deuten, dass nichts passiert war und sie ja den Mund halten sollte. Sirius ließ einen lauten Schnarcher vernehmen. „Sirius!", zischte Josie und schlug ihm fest auf den Oberschenkel. „Wa..!", er schreckte hoch.

„Schnarch gefälligst wo anders!" Er streckte ihr die Zunge raus und rollte sich auf dem Sessel zusammen. Nach und nach gingen wir alle schlafen. Sirius und James waren die letzten unten.

„Hey Alter wach auf wir gehen nach oben!", stupste James seinen besten Freund an. „Lass mich!", murmelte Sirius. James seufzte und ging alleine nach oben. Sirius ließ er einfach unten liegen.

/-/

Sorry dass es so lang gedauert hat. Es ist einiges dazwischen gekommen! Bitte nicht schlagen...! Bitte reviewt wieder fleißig, ihr seid toll!

Liebe Grüße

LilyEvans04


	8. Große Entäuschung

Nur zwei Reviews diesmal... :(! Leute strengt euch mehr an! Aber nun mal zu den zweien, hab mich echt gefreut!

An Tuniwell: Danke! Freu dich nicht zu früh... ;)

An Lily Witchcraft: Dir dasselbe...freu dich nicht zu früh! Sorry das es so lang gedauert hat ich hoffe ich kann jetzt schneller weiter schreiben jetzt hab ich wieder mehr Zeit!

Und jetzt geht's weiter!

/-/

Kapitel 8

Lautes Gekreische unterbrach meinen Schlaf. „Wasn los?", murmelte ich. „Spinne! Spinne!", kreischte Josie. Langsam erhob ich mich und sah zu ihr rüber. „Wo siehst du eine Spinne?", fragte ich sie. „Da! Nimm sie weg! Nimm sie weg!", kreischte sie und deutete auf ihre Bettdecke. Da saß eine Spinne von einem Durchmesser von etwa zwei Zentimeter. Ich fing lauthals an zu lachen. Josie warf mir einen beleidigten Blick zu.

„Und davor hast du Angst?", lachte ich und stand auf um die Spinne wegzunehmen. Ich öffnete das Fenster und setzte sie draußen auf dem Fensterbrett ab. „So du, und erschreck mir Josie nicht noch mal!", sagte ich zu ihr, bevor ich das Fenster wieder schloss. „Wie kann man nur so eine panische Angst vor Spinnen haben?", fragte ich meine beste Freundin. Die zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verzog sich ins Bad um sich „von der Spinne rein zu waschen". Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal war die sonst so mutige Josie echt ein Angsthase.

Nachdem wir beide fertig geduscht und angezogen waren, machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass wir im Gemeinschaftsraum auf die Marauder treffen würden. Wie ich mich geirrt hatte. Gerade kamen Josie und ich in die Eingangshalle, da sah ich James...mit Sarah Walker aus Ravenclaw. Gerade zog sie ihn zu sich und begann ihn wild zu küssen. James schien nichts dagegen zu haben.

„Potter!", schrie ich. Mein Herz schien zu zerbrechen. Es tat so weh das zu sehen. Mit erhobener Hand schritt ich auf ihn zu, er sah auf und Klatsch! Ich hatte ihm eine geknallt.

„Du blödes Arschloch! Gerade hatte ich angefangen dich echt gern zu haben! Aber ich hab mich getäuscht! Du hast mich benutzt! Ich will nie, nie wieder was mit dir zu tun haben!", schrie ich ihn an und rannte unter Tränen davon.

„Lily, es ist nicht so wie du denkst!", rief er mir hinterher. „Ja wer's glaubt...", antwortete ihm Josie anstatt meiner und lief mir nach.

„Wie es ist nicht, wie sie denkt?", keifte Sarah. „Du! Du bist doch schuld an der Sache! Verschwinde!", fauchte James Sarah an und Klatsch! hatte er auf der anderen Seite auch noch einen Handabdruck. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes schritt sie davon.

Sirius, der alles mitgekriegt hatte, legte den Arm um seinen besten Freund. „Das wird schon wieder Prongs!", meinte er und zog ihn mit in die große Halle.

Ich hatte mich inzwischen in einem Besenschrank versteckt und weinte bittere Tränen. Wie konnte ich mich nur so täuschen? Es war doch klar, dass er mich auch nur benutzen würde und gar kein richtiges Interesse an mir hatte. Du bist so dumm, Lily! So dumm! Mein Herz schlug so laut und schnell, dass ich mir sicher war, dass man es bis draußen hören konnte. Der Ärmel meiner Bluse war schon ganz nass, weil ich mir damit immer die Tränen wegwischte. Im Bauch hatte ich so ein ungutes Gefühl von Verrat. Mein Kopf schien vom Weinen und dem Schmerz gleich zu zerspringen. Warum nur? Warum hatte er das getan? Warum hatte er sie nicht weggestoßen? Warum hatte er mitgemacht? Weil du nie gut genug für ihn warst, sondern einfach nur eine weitere Trophäe in seiner Sammlung werden solltest! Und was für eine! Die kalte unnahbare Lily Evans, ein Goldstück in einer Sammlung wie seiner!

„Lily? Lily wo bist du?", hörte ich Josie's Stimme draußen am Gang. Ich antwortete nicht. Ich wollte nicht darüber reden. Potter war für mich gestorben! Langsam entfernten sich ihre Schritte wieder. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit erhob ich mich, wischte die letzten Tränen weg, glättete meine Kleider und öffnete die Tür. Verwandlungen hatte schon lange angefangen. Aber einfach fehlen konnte ich auch nicht.

Langsam machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. McGonagall war überhaupt nicht erfreut über mein Zuspätkommen.

„Entschuldigung, Professor!", murmelte ich und setze mich auf den freien Platz neben Josie, die mich von der Seite musterte. Meine Augen waren immer noch rot vom Weinen, im Gesicht war ich kreideweiß. „Lily alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte sie. Ich nickte. Sprechen wollte ich nicht, ich hatte Angst wieder in Tränen auszubrechen.

Plötzlich kam ein Zettel angeflogen. Ich drehte mich um und sah Potter wie er mir deutete den Zettel zu lesen. Ich warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu und ließ sein unwichtiges Gekrakel mit Hilfe meines Zauberstabs in Flammen aufgehen. Potter sah mich geschockt an.

„Miss Evans ich verbitte mir Flammenzauber in meinem Unterricht! 5 Punkte Abzug!", schimpfte McGonagall. Ich warf Potter dafür noch mal einen vernichtenden Blick zu und folgte dann dem Unterricht.

Bis zum Mittagessen hielt sich Josie mit ihren Fragen zurück. Dann fasste sie sich doch ein Herz und sprach mich darauf an.

„Lily, ich weiß das er dir wehgetan hat, aber vergiss ihn! Er ist es nicht wert, dass du dich wegen ihm aufregst! Potter ist ein Arschloch!"

Ich schwieg. Ich wollte nicht reden, ich wollte nichts von Potter hören. Da kam er in die große Halle und steuerte direkt auf mich zu. Ich beschloss ihn einfach zu ignorieren.

„Lily hör mir zu es ist nicht wie du denkst! Die hat sich einfach an mich ran

geschmissen! Ich wollte das nicht!", versuchte er zu erklären.

„Ach ja? Und du konntest sie nicht einfach wegstoßen? Ihr sagen, dass du nichts von ihr willst? Und wie kommst du dazu meiner besten Freundin so weh zu tun?", regte sie Josie anstatt meiner auf.

„Hab ich ja! Ich hab sie weggestoßen und ihr gesagt sie soll verschwinden!", empörte sich James.

„Nur leider zu spät!", antwortete ich knapp, packte Josie an der Hand und verließ mit ihr die große Halle. Potter starrte mir verwirrt nach. Noch nie hatte mir jemand so weh getan! Ich spürte wie mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Ich ärgerte mich noch immer über mich selber, dass ich auf ihn herein gefallen war. Und oh mann Lily! Du hast die Ferien mit ihm verbracht! Wie nett er damals war! Alles nur vorgespielt! Siehst du ich habs ja gesagt! Lass mich in Ruhe! Jaja erst nicht auf mich hören und jetzt fast zerbrechen! Hört doch beide auf, schimpfte ich in Gedanken meinen Verstand und mein Herz.

Jetzt konnte ich mich nicht mehr halten! Ich begann laut zu weinen, mitten auf dem Flur. Zum Glück waren keine Schüler da. Josie nahm mich in den Arm und strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Alles wird wieder gut!", flüsterte sie. Ich schluchzte weiter an ihrer Schulter. Ihre Robe war schon ganz nass. Nach einiger Zeit löste ich mich von ihr.

„Kannst du den Lehrern bitte ausrichten, dass ich mich nicht wohl fühle? Ich möchte nicht in den Unterricht! Nicht mit Potter!", fragte ich. „Klar kein Problem!", meinte Josie.

Ich dankte ihr und weg war ich. Ich wollte allein sein und weit weg von Potter und seinen Anhängseln. Ich ging in meinen Schlafsaal und warf mich auf mein Bett. Dort begann ich wieder zu weinen! Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dort lag aber nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es mir schien, schlief ich ein.

/-/

Bitte, bitte wieder ganz viel reviewen! Ich freu mich immer so über ein Kommi!

Lg,

LilyEvans04


	9. Schockbegegnung

duck+ nicht schlagen bitte...es tut mir soo Leid dass das so lange gedauert hat aber ich war voll im Stress! Bitte bitte nicht böse sein!

An Lily Witchcraft: Stimmt die arme Lily. Aber die werden sich schon wieder zusammenraufen ;)

An Tuniwell: Sorry, nicht böse sein, aber ein paar Hindernisse muss es doch geben )

An sophie: Ach das wird schon!

So und jetzt kommt ENDLICH das nächste Chap!

/-/

Nach zwei schrecklichen Wochen, in denen ich James aus dem Weg gegangen war, beruhigte ich mich langsam wieder. Ich schloss mit dem Thema James Potter ab. Das einzige Problem an der Sache waren die Rundgänge am Abend. Ständig versuchte er mir weiß zu machen, dass er das blöde Weib nicht absichtlich geküsst hätte, sondern sie ihn.

Pah der konnte mir viel erzählen, wenn der Abend lang war. An diesem Abend trieb er es wieder mal auf den Gipfel.

„Potter! Kapiers endlich, du bist für mich gestorben, spar dir deine Worte!" Er sah mich traurig an und ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte davon. Bloß weit weg von ihm. Ich beschloss die Rundgänge alleine fertig zu machen.

Ganz schön gruselig um die Uhrzeit ganz allein im Schloss. Mir schauderte und als ich dann auch noch komische Geräusche aus einem der Klassenzimmer hörte, war es vorbei mit mir. Ich lief davon und versteckte mich hinter der nächst besten Ritterrüstung.

„Lily! Mach dir nicht ins Höschen! Was wenn es Peeves ist oder viel schlimmer? Schüler, die sich nicht an die Regeln halten!"

Mein Verstand hatte wieder mal recht. Mutig, wie ich als Gryffindor halt mal war, ging ich zurück zu besagtem Klassenzimmer. Ich legte das Ohr an die Tür und lauschte. Da war Gekicher zu hören und eine Jungenstimme. Hatte ich's mir doch gedacht! Ich zählte bis drei und riss die Tür auf und ... schrie.

Josie und Sirius in einer sehr verdächtigen Position an einem Tisch! Mir blieb die Luft weg, ich bekam kein Wort raus. Meine beste Freundin und ein Marauder! Hochverrat!

„Lily ähm...hi?", begann Josie. Mein Blick verfinsterte sich und ich begann innerlich zu rasen.

„Josephine Andrews!", kreischte ich. „Komm. Sofort. Hier. Her!"

Geschockt von meinem Gekreische drückte sie Sirius von sich und rückte schnell ihre Kleidung zurecht. Anscheinend war ich gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen.

„Wirst du uns hart bestrafen Lily?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Hart bestrafen? Hart bestrafen? War das echt ihre einzige Sorge? Die sollte froh sein, dass ich ihr nicht auf der Stelle den Kopf abreiße.

„Dir zieh ich keine Punkte ab, weil du immerhin noch meine beste Freundin bist! Und dir Black, ziehe ich ebenso keine Punkte ab, da würd ich mir nur ins eigene Fleisch schneiden wenn ich Gryffindor Punkte abnehme. Aber mach euch auf eine saftige Strafarbeit gefasst!", schrie ich die beiden an.

„Das kannst du nicht machen Lily! Ich bin deine beste Freundin!", entrüstete sich Josie.

„Oh doch ich kann ich glaub kaum, dass er dich dazu gezwungen hat, also bist du genauso Schuld! Komm jetzt und du gehst gefälligst in deinen Schlafsaal, sofort!", keifte ich Josie und Sirius an. Dann schleifte ich meine beste Freundin mit nach oben.

„Lily lass mich erklären!", begann sie immer wieder, aber ich ignorierte es. Oben angekommen bugsierte ich sie auf ihr Bett und setzte mich gegenüber.

„So jetzt darfst du reden!"

„Also das mit Sirius und mir...es ist nicht wie du glaubst ein One-Night-Stand und dann lässt er mich fallen, wir haben schon länger was miteinander, seit ich in den Ferien bei James war. Da hat es gefunkt und ich...ich..ich glaube ich liebe ihn!", gestand sie.

Ich schnaubte verächtlich. Warum? Warum gerade sie?

„Du liebst ihn vielleicht, aber ist das umgekehrt genauso?", regte ich mich auf, „Welchen Beweis hast du, dass er dich liebt?" Ich konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. War sie echt so naiv?

„Nun...er hat es mir gesagt?", meinte sie vorsichtig. Ich lachte laut auf.

„Meine liebe Josie, Black redet viel wenn der Tag lang ist, aber es ist noch lange nicht die Wahrheit!"

„Sei still! Du hast keine Ahnung! Ich spüre es, er liebt mich! Bei jeder Berührung kann ich es spüren! Und du hältst mich sicher für naiv oder dumm aber es ist mir egal! Akzeptiere es und komm damit klar oder eben nicht es ist deine Sache, aber ich werde ihn sicher nicht aufgeben! Ich war mir noch nie so sicher bei einer Sache wie diesmal!", schnauzte sie mich an. Dann zog sie sich um, kämmte ihre Haare, legte sich ins Bett und löschte das Licht.

Ich tat es ihr gleich. Es war jetzt ganz ruhig im Zimmer ich hörte Josies Atemzüge. Ich ließ mir ihre Worte noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. An und für sich hatte Josie immer den richtigen Riecher was Menschen anging und sie konnte sofort sagen, wer sie anlog und wer nicht. Und wenn sie sich so sicher war...

„Josie!"

„Hmm?"

„Is ok, werd glücklich mit ihm!"

„Oh danke Lily!", freute sie sich und ich hörte, dass sie mir eine Kusshand zuwarf.

„Jaja schon gut!", ich grinste. Manchmal war sie echt schwierig.

Es war wieder einige Minuten lang still, aber dann...

„Du Lily?"

„Hmm?"

„Aber einen Haken hat die Sache doch..!"

„Welchen?"

„Naja du musst jetzt auch zwangsläufig James öfter sehn!"

Ich stöhnte auf. Alles nur das nicht!

„Bevor du irgendwas sagst oder dich aufregst hör mir zu. Ich hab mit ihm und Sirius gesprochen und auch Sirius hat mir bestätigt das die blöde Walker rüber gekommen war und James das gar nicht wollte und ich glaube den beiden. James liebt dich, das hat er schon oft genug bewiesen! Nur willst du es nicht einsehn, gibt ihm eine Chance!", redete Josie auf mich ein.

„Pff ich denk nicht dran! Gute Nacht!", murrte ich und drehte mich auf die andere Seite, um das Gespräch für beendet zu erklären. Aber wenn Josie Sirius Worten Glauben schenkte, konnte ich auch ihren Worten Glauben schenken. Wie gesagt sie wusste sofort, wer lügt und wenn sie meinte Sirius sagte die Wahrheit, dann war es auch die Wahrheit. James Potter und mich lieben? Seltsame Vorstellung aber irgendwie eine schöne...Lily! Mund halten! Und mit etwas positiveren Gedanken an James als in den letzten Wochen schlief ich nach diesem verwirrenden Abend ein.

/-/

Bitte bitte wieder ganz lieb reviewen, auch wenn's so lang gedauert hat. Ich wird mich bemühen schneller weiter zu machen, hab ja jetzt eh Ferien!

Liebe Grüße

LilyEvans04


	10. Geschenke

An Inujeanne: Hier kriegst du es

An Stella Mirrow: Eine neue Leserin und auch gleich zu den Favorites +freu+dich drück+

An Lily Witchcraft: Ja..sehr interessant ;)

An Tuniwell: Danke schön

An Grindeloh: Naja du musst Lily auch verstehn, sie hasst die Rumtreiber. Aber du hast Recht dahinter ist ein Sinn, den du gleich lesen wirst ;)

Ich widme dieses Kapitel meinem Beta-Leser Nico, der mich auf viele gute Ideen gebracht hat!

Und jetzt viel Spaß!

/-/

Wieder war einige Zeit vergangen, seit dem Abend, an dem ich rausgefunden hatte, dass Josie was mit Sirius hat. Ja, ich muss ihn ab sofort Sirius nennen, ausdrücklicher Wunsch von Josie. Und Potter soll ich wieder James nennen...mach ich aber nur ihr zuliebe, nicht, dass das wer falsch versteht.

Jedenfalls war es eine Woche vor Weihnachten und es hatte endlich zu schneien begonnen. „Weihnachten wird toll!", freute sich Josie, die gerade von der morgendlichen Dusche aus dem Bad kam.

Schlagartig wurde es mir bewusst. Weihnachten! Ich konnte nicht nach Hause! Wahrscheinlich würde ich ganz alleine in Hogwarts zurückbleiben. Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Meine Eltern...hätte ich letztes Jahr gewusst, dass es das letzte Weihnachten mit ihnen sein würde, ich hätte es mehr genossen, anstatt mich mit Petunia zu streiten.

„Lily was ist denn? Was hast du?", fragte Josie besorgt, als sie meine Tränen bemerkte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts", schluchzte ich.

„Also nach nichts sieht das nicht aus! Komm sag schon! Ich bin für dich da!", ermutigte sie mich.

„Ich werd heuer in Hogwarts bleiben müssen, ich kann nicht mehr nach Hause"

Josie sah mich groß an, schüttelte dann den Kopf und seufzte.

„Lily, Lily, Lily,...dachtest du echt, ich lass dich hier versauern? Du kommst natürlich mit zu mir!"

„Ach echt?", sofort stoppten meine Tränen. „Logisch, denkst du, ich will, dass du mit Filch und seiner blöden Katze deine Geschenke öffnest?", grinste sie.

Das Bild von Filch und der Katze mit einer Weihnachtsmütze tauchte in meinem Kopf auf und er fragte die Katze : „Noch eine Zuckerstange, meine Süße?"

Ich lachte laut los. Die Vorstellung war zu komisch. „So hab ich dich viel lieber!", meinte Josie und umarmte mich.

„Was meinst du gehen wir heute mit den Jungs nach Hogsmeade? Wir müssen noch Geschenke kaufen", sagte sie dann. Es war wieder mal ein Hogsmeadewochenende.

Ich rümpfte die Nase. Mit James? Na ich weiß nicht, er hat sich zwar noch tausendmal entschuldigt und ich hatte ihm mittlerweile vergeben, aber begeistert war ich trotzdem nicht davon. Ich konnte ihm nicht vertrauen...noch nicht jedenfalls.

Josie sah mich mit einem Hundeblick an, den sie sich von Sirius abgeguckt hatte. Sirius sah manchmal echt wie ein Hund aus... Ich seufzte. „Also schön, gehen wir mit den Jungs einkaufen", sagte ich schließlich.

Zwanzig Minuten später waren wir beide dick eingepackt in Jacken und Winterstiefeln, hatten unsere Mützen auf und machten uns auf dem Weg in die Eingangshalle, wo wir uns mit James und Sirius treffen wollten.

Zu meiner Verwunderung waren die beiden schon da. Josie fiel Sirius um den Hals und küsste ihn und zog sofort mit ihm los ohne groß auf mich zu achten. Dankeschön aber auch!

Da stand ich nun allein mit James. Seine Haare standen wieder mal in alle Richtungen ab, seine haselnussbraunen Augen blitzten mich an und sein Mund hatte ein freundliches Lächeln aufgesetzt.

„Hey Lily! Wollen wir los? Sonst hauen uns die zwei noch ab!", meinte er. Ich nickte, er bot mir den Arm an und zu meiner eigenen Überraschung hakte ich mich bei ihm ein. Langsam schlenderten wir ins Dorf. Eine peinliche Stille hatte sich breit gemacht, bis James schließlich das Wort ergriff.

„Und? Was willst du kaufen?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich weiß nicht, was ich Josie schenken könnte", antwortete ich, froh darüber, dass wir endlich sprachen.

„Hmm, schwierig...hast du Sirius mal gefragt?", fragte James. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Also er will ihr Unterwäsche kaufen! Du könntest ihm ja als Model helfen, damit ihm die Wahl leichter fällt..", grinste er.

Ich schlug ihm gespielt empört auf den Arm. Er lachte nur. „War nur ein Witz, vielleicht finden wir ja was schönes für sie"

Josie und Sirius waren mittlerweile über alle Berge. Irgendwo auf halber Strecke hatten wir sie verloren. Von wegen WIR gehen mit den Jungs einkaufen, jaja, sie geht mit Sirius und was ist mit mir? Naja auch egal, es war soweit ok mit James. Und wenn Josie nicht dabei war, konnte ich ihr wenigstens ein Geschenk kaufen, ohne, dass sie es gleich wieder rausfinden würde.

Wir kamen an einem kleinen Juwelierladen vorbei und blieben stehen. „Die ist wunderschön!", sagte ich begeistert und deutete auf eine silberne hauchzarte Kette mit einem grünen Wassertropfen als Anhänger, die im Schaufenster lag.

„Dann hol sie dir doch!", meinte James nur. „Bist du verrückt? Die ist doch viel zu teuer! Aber vielleicht find ich da drin was schönes für Josie", sagte ich und zog James an der Hand hinter mir her in den Laden.

Es gab die schönsten Dinge da drinnen. Nach langem hin und her entschied ich mich für ein silbernes Armband, das abwechselnd aus silbernen und saphirblauen Gliedern gefertigt war. Ich bezahlte und wir gingen wieder raus auf die Straße.

„Was meinst du, gehen wir in die drei Besen? Ich bräuchte was zum Aufwärmen.", fragte James. „Ja gehen wir", sagte ich und lächelte.

Wir betraten das Pub und die Wärme schlug uns entgegen. „Verdammt immer das selbe!", fluchte James. Die Wärme hatte seine Brille beschlagen und er konnte nichts mehr sehn. Ich lachte, zog meinen Zauberstab, tippte auf sein Brille und sofort war der Beschlag weg. „Danke!", meinte er und lächelte mich an. „Bitte keine Ursache!", sagte ich und lächelte zurück. Wir sahen uns an. Seine Augen ließen mich nicht mehr los. Ich versank völlig darin. Ich bemerkte nicht wie sich unsere Gesichter langsam immer näher kamen, als ...

„Hey Lily! James! Hier sind wir!"

Josie's Stimme mich aus dem Bann riss. Ich fuhr herum und sah sie keine drei Tische von uns entfernt sitzen, zusammen mit Sirius. Wir gingen rüber und setzten uns.

„Na ihr?", grinste meine beste Freundin mich viel sagend an. Mit einem funkelnden Blick sagte ich ihr, dass ich keine Bemerkungen hören wollte. Sirius hatte ein Dauergrinsen aufgesetzt.

„James, James, James…'', sagte er nur. „Sirius, Sirius, Sirius...", erwiderte James und deutete ihm ebenfalls den Mund zu halten. Dann wandte er sich an mich.

„Möchtest du was trinken, Lily?"

„Einen Tee bitte", sagte ich, knallrot im Gesicht, weil mir alles so peinlich war und James lächelte.

„Stets zu euren Diensten!", meinte er und verbeugte sich. Ich musste grinsen.

„Warte ich komm mit", sagte Sirius und die beiden gingen zur Schank, wo sie die Getränke holten.

„Ich wusste ihr beide würdet es schaffen!", quietschte Josie. Ich sah sie böse an.

„Gar nichts schaffen wir! Da war gar nichts!", stritt ich alles ab. Belüg dich nicht selber, Lily! Tu ich doch gar nicht! Nein, überhaupt nicht...! Halt endlich die Klappe!

„Nach gar nichts sah das nicht aus...", lächelte Josie verschwörerisch.

„Doch sah es und wenn es dir nichts ausmacht würde ich gerne mit dir allein weiter einkaufen, ich hab noch ein paar Besorgungen zu machen, die James überhaupt nichts angehen!", sagte ich und erklärte die Diskussion damit für beendet.

„Willst du ihm ein Geschenk kaufen?", grinste sie immer noch.

„Nein will ich nicht und jetzt Schluss damit!"

Josie wollte gerade wieder zum Sprechen ansetzen, als die Jungs ankamen. James stellte mir eine Tasse heißen Tee hin.

„Danke", sagte ich und nippte vorsichtig an meinem Tee.

„Wir haben soeben beschlossen, dass wir die Partner tauschen. Ich geh mit Lily weiter einkaufen und ihr beide!", erzählte Josie.

„Kaufst du mir etwa was?", fragte Sirius hinterhältig. „Nein!", sagte Josie eiskalt. Sirius sah sie enttäuscht an. Dann streckte er ihr die Zunge raus. „Bähh, ich dir auch nicht!", sagte er gespielt beleidigt. Wir anderen mussten lachen.

Nachdem wir ausgetrunken hatten, machten wir uns getrennt auf den Weg. Josie wollte noch in den Scherzartikelladen, um was für Sirius zu finden. Skeptisch betrachtete ich die surrenden und pfeifenden Gerätschaften und Dinge in dem Laden. Alles, was davon in die Schule gelangte, würde ich sowieso beschlagnahmen müssen.

„Was meinst du, was würde ihm gefallen?", riss mich Josie aus meinen Gedanken.

„Wenn's nach mir gehen würde gar nichts", meinte ich. Josie sah mich mahnend an.

„Aber ich denke das vielleicht, für Zaubereigeschichte sicher praktisch!", sagte ich schnell und deutete auf ein Glas mit der Aufschrift „Bertie's Schlafbohnen – Augen auf und schlafen!".

„Oh von denen hab ich schon mal gehört. Du schläfst während du die Augen offen hast und keiner merkt was", meinte Josie begeistert und fischte 10 Stück aus dem Glas. Außerdem fand sie noch ein Buch mit dem Titel „Wie du deinen Lehrer am besten austrickst".

Auf dem Rückweg kamen wir noch am Quidditchladen vorbei. „Warte kurz hier, bin gleich wieder da", sagte ich zu Josie und betrat alleine den Laden. Nach kurzer Suche hatte ich es gefunden. Ein Besenpflege-Set.

Als ich nach draußen kam, grinste Josie mich an. „Von wegen du kaufst James nichts!"

„Das ist nicht für James, das ist für..ähm..für...!"

„James sag ich doch!", grinste sie. Also gab ich mich geschlagen.

Langsam wurde es dunkel und wir gingen ins Schloss zurück. Eine Woche noch, dann würden wir endlich zu Josie fahren.

/-/

Hab mich sehr über alle Reviews gefreut, macht weiter so ihr seid klasse+alle mal drück+

Liebe Grüße

Eure LilyEvans04


	11. Romantikfeeling pur

An Lily Witchcraft: Das stimmt ;) ,aber es is dort nun mal winter was soll man machen

An Stella Mirrow: Natürlich haben die das...jaja Josie ist manchmal ganz schön hinterhältig g

An Inujeanne: Mit deiner Vermutung könntest du sogar recht haben ;)

An Grindeloh: Danke schön ;)

An Tinchen26: Schon wieder eine neue Leserin drück . Freut mich sehr

An Lily Summer: bin schon ganz schnell am weiter schreiben

An Bananenschnee: Punkt eins dein Review kommt von 8. Kapitel da kann ich annehmen das du nicht mal alle zehn gelesen hast. Punkt zwei wieso sollte Sirius sich nicht für seinen besten Freund einsetzen. Punkt drei wenn du ordentlich lesen würdest hättest du bemerkt dass das Mädchen zu James gekommen ist und er das gar nicht wollte. Und Punkt vier wenn du denkst die Geschichte ist schlecht und es gibt schon so viele davon, ist das dein pech du musst ja nicht weiter lesen wenn's dir nicht gefällt und wenn's dich stört das es schon so viele davon gibt schreib doch selber eine. Sorry wenn das jetzt alles unfreundlich klingt, ist nicht beabsichtigt aber dein schreibweise im review war auch nicht gerade freundlich, wenn du mich fragst.

So und jetz gibt's ein neues Kapitel

Viel Spaß!

/-/

„Hey Lilymaus! Aufstehen, wir fahren in die Ferien!", weckte mich das Geschrei von Josie. Wenn die Weihnachtsferien kamen, war sie immer so übermütig. „Los komm schon", rief sie und zerrte an meiner Decke, die ich fest umklammert hielt. Ich ließ ein Murren hören. Josie sah mich tadelnd an. „Wenn du nicht gleich aufstehst, verhex ich dich", drohte sie. Ich lachte leise, und wollte sie damit ein wenig ärgern. „Also, schön...!" Plötzlich traf mich ein eiskalter Wasserstrahl mitten im Gesicht, durchnässte mein Nachthemd und mein Bett. Ich schrie und warf ein nasses Kissen nach Josie. Mit funkelnden Augen sprang ich auf und stürmte ins Bad. „Und wehe, wir verpassen wegen dir den Zug!", rief sie mir hinterher.

Wir schafften es rechtzeitig und knapp 4 Stunden später kamen wir am Gleis 9 ¾ an. Bevor wir ausstiegen, hielt mich Josie noch mal kurz an der Jacke fest. „Ähm Lily ich muss dir noch was sagen.." Ich hob die Augenbrauen und sah sie fragend an. „Also, die Sache ist die...bitte sei nicht böse, aber..." Sie holte noch mal tief Luft. „Sirius und James sind in den Weihnachtsferien bei uns." Schützend hob sie die Arme vor sich, anscheinend dachte sie, ich würde sie schlagen. „Von mir aus", sagte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern. Was geht mir dir jetzt ab? Halt doch wenigstens mal an Weihnachten den Mund! Bääh! Selber bääh!

Langsam ließ Josie die Arme sinken und sah mich an, als wäre ich ein Alien. „Wer bist du? Und was hast du mit Lily gemacht?"

Ich musste lachen. „Was dachtest du, was ich mit dir mache? Sirius ist dein Freund, da ist es verständlich, dass er bei dir ist. Und James ist Sirius' bester Freund, wo einer der beiden ist, kann der andere nicht weit sein."

Erleichtert stieg Josie aus dem Zug, ich folgte ihr. Am Bahnhof begrüßten uns Josies Eltern, Nancy und Nick Andrews. Ich kannte die beiden schon, da ich schon öfter bei Josie zu Besuch gewesen war. „Lily, wie schön dich wieder zu sehen!", sagte Nancy und schloss mich in ihre Arme. Auch Nick schüttelte mir die Hand. Nancy war eine große, schlanke Frau mit den gleichen braunen Locken wie Josie und warmen, braunen Augen. Sie war stets gut drauf, lieb und gütig und man konnte mit allem zu ihr kommen. Sie war mir immer wie eine zweite Mutter gewesen. Nick war ebenfalls sehr groß, hatte schwarze Haare, dieselben blitzblauen Augen wie seine Tochter und war ständig am Arbeiten. Man bekam ihn nur selten zu Gesicht.

Dann wurden James und Sirius vorgestellt. „Mum, Dad! Das ist mein Freund Sirius Black und sein bester Freund James Potter. Ich hab euch ja von ihnen erzählt"

„Hallo, schön euch kennen zu lernen. Bitte nennt uns Nancy und Nick", begrüßten Josies Eltern die beiden. Wir stiegen ins Auto und fuhren damit noch eine gute Stunde bis zu Josies Haus, wobei Sirius es natürlich wieder äußerst spannend fand, in einem Muggelauto zu fahren. Ja, Josies Eltern hatten ein Muggelauto, denn Nick war ein Muggel, Nancy eine Hexe.

Josie und ich trugen unsere Taschen gleich in ihr Zimmer, in dem ich immer wohnte, wenn ich bei ihr war. James und Sirius bekamen ein Gästezimmer.

„Was wollen wir bis zum Abendessen machen?", rief Josie in die Runde.

„Ich bin für eine Schneeballschlacht!", sagte Sirius. „O ja, das wird klasse", stimmte James zu. Also schloss ich mich ihrer Meinung an.

Warm eingepackt gingen wir nach draußen in Josies Garten. Eine dicke Schneedecke zog sich übers Gras. Der Schnee reichte mir bis zu den Knien. Ich bückte mich grade, um den herrlich glitzernden Schnee anzufassen, als mich was am Hinterkopf traf. „Au, verdammt!", rief ich und drehte mich zu dem Missetäter um. Sirius grinste mich an. „Sorry, wollte eigentlich Josie treffen.", meinte er. Ich sah ihn ungläubig an. Josie stand mindestens 5 Meter von mir entfernt, so daneben konnte nicht mal Sirius schießen...

„Du willst mich treffen? Na warte!", stieß Josie den Kampfschrei aus und bewarf Sirius mit Schneebällen. Der warf wieder zurück und die beiden vergaßen James und mich. Der sah ihnen nur zu und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und warf ihm einen Schneeball genau an die Schläfe. „Hey!", rief er. Ich grinste. „Du willst Krieg? Den kannst du haben!", schrie er und rieb mich mit Schnee ein. Ich schrie, der kalte Schnee fiel in meine Jacke und in meinen Pullover. Langsam glitt die Kälte meinen Körper hinunter. Eine Hand konnte ich befreien, packte einen Patzen Schnee und rieb ihn James ins Gesicht. Sofort stoppte er und schnappte nach Luft. „Kalt...", zitterte er. Ich lachte ihn aus. Übermütig drückte er mich auf den Boden, so dass ich vollständig im Schnee lag. Ich merkte, wie meine Hose ganz nass wurde, aber es war mir egal. Dafür war der Spaß viel zu groß.

James setzte sich auf mich drauf und hielt meine Hände fest, damit ich mich nicht mehr wehren konnte. Mit der zweiten freien Hand rieb er mein Gesicht ebenfalls mit Schnee ein. Es war eine Kälte, kaum auszuhalten. Meine Wimpern verklebten sich bereits, meine Lippen mussten schon blau sein. Meine Wangen waren knallrot, aber eiskalt. In meinen Haaren hingen die Eisklumpen. Ich wollte nach Josie um Hilfe schreien, aber die war mittlerweile mit Sirius reingegangen. Es wurde schon dunkel.

Lachend ging James von mir runter und legte sich neben mich in den Schnee. Beide waren wir total außer Atem. Ich sah zu James, er sah zu mir und wir grinsten uns an. Plötzlich sprang er auf. „Wollen wir reingehen? Nicht, dass du dich noch erkältest", meinte er besorgt. Ich nickte und er streckte mir seine Hand hin und zog mich hoch. Drinnen zogen wir unsere nassen Jacken, Schals, etc. aus und gingen Sirius und Josie suchen. Als wir zu ihrem Zimmer kamen, hörten wir von drinnen Gekicher. Klang nach einer eindeutigen Situation. „Da sollten wir besser nicht stören", flüsterte James und wir gingen zusammen runter ins Wohnzimmer. Im Kamin tanzten die Flammen und es war schön warm. Ich ließ mich auf die Couch fallen und James setzte sich neben mich. Er starrte eine Weile ins Feuer, keiner von uns sagte ein Wort. Die Zweisamkeit und die Stille waren angenehm und irgendwie romantisch. Lily, was denkst du schon wieder? Romantik? Mit James Potter? Nie im Leben! Fängst du schon wieder an? Klink dich endlich mal aus, du denkst die Schulsachen und ich helfe ihr in Sachen Liebe. Ist das so schwer? Ja, du doofes Herz. Doofes Herz? Wenn deine Dummheit weh tun würde, müsste Lily den ganzen Tag schreien. Klappe! Selber!

Ich schüttelte mich kurz. Immer mussten mein Herz und mein Verstand sich zanken. James sah mich an. „Was hast du?", fragte er. „Mir ist noch immer kalt", antwortete ich schnell. „Wirklich? Das sollten wir ändern. Komm her", lächelte er. Es war nicht dieses arrogante Lächeln, nein, es war warm und lieb. Er legte den Arm um mich und zog mich zu sich. Augenblicklich wurde ich knallrot. Mein Verstand wollte protestieren, aber mein Herz hatte diesmal die Oberhand. Ein Wort und du wirst nie wieder klar denken, verstanden?

Unwillkürlich fing ich in James' Armen an zu zittern. In meinem Bauch fühlte es sich an, als würde eine Armee Ameisen durchmarschieren. Meine Haut kribbelte überall, am meisten da, wo seine Hände mich berührten. Ich konnte sein Aftershave riechen und spürte seinen Atem auf mir. Es schien ein Zauber in der Luft zu liegen. „Was ist? Noch immer so kalt?", fragte er, als er merkte, dass ich zitterte. „Nein, eigentlich nicht", stotterte ich zusammen. James lächelte wieder, zog mich noch enger an sich und strich mir behutsam über den Arm. „Was denkst du, Lily?", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Dass ich kurz davor bin dich anzufallen, du Idiot! Das Feuer und er und überhaupt die ganze Atmosphäre, ein Traum. Es konnte nur ein wunderbarer Traum sein, aus dem ich nie wieder aufwachen wollte.

„Ich denke, dass es hier wunderschön ist mit...dir", sagte ich leise. James sah mich liebevoll an, seine Augen trafen meine, und ich war wieder dran darin zu versinken.

„Lily, ich muss dir was sagen. Egal, was böse Zungen immer behaupten, dass ich mit dir spielen würde oder sonstiger Schwachsinn. Das ist nicht wahr. Du bist für mich das Wichtigste auf der Welt. So hab ich noch nie für ein Mädchen gefühlt. Wenn du lachst, geht für mich die Sonne auf. Es lohnt sich jeden Tag aufzustehen, nur um dich vielleicht kurz vorbei huschen zu sehn. Ich würde alles für dich tun, Lily, ich würde für dich sterben. Ich liebe dich!"

1:0 für mein Herz. Es hatte gewonnen. Mir wurde bewusst, dass mir die Tränen die Wangen runter liefen. Vorsichtig nahm James meinen Kopf in seine Hände und wischte mir mit den Daumen die Tränen weg. „Du bist sogar wunderschön, wenn du weinst", flüsterte er. Unsere Gesichter kamen sich näher und näher und näher...Ich schloss die Augen und dann berührten seine Lippen meine. Anfangs noch ganz zärtlich. Aber schließlich war ich es, die die Initiative ergriff und mit der Zunge um Einlass bat. Sie tanzten miteinander, wir klebten richtig fest. Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte mich, ich wollte ihn nie wieder los lassen. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie lange wir uns geküsst hatten, als wir uns voneinander lösten. Ich lächelte ihn an, er legte sich ausgestreckt auf die Couch und zog mich zu sich. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Ich konnte seinen Herzschlag deutlich hören. Bumbum, bumbum, bumbum. In diesem Moment war ich wohl der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt. James ging es genauso. Zärtlich strich er mir über die Haare, bis wir irgendwann einschliefen.

/-/

So schreibt mir wieder ehrlich eure Meinung. Ihr seid alle so toll alle mal knuddel

Liebe Grüße

LilyEvans04


	12. Von Weihnachtspäckchen u Silvesterknall

An Grindeloh: Bitte nicht aufhören zu lesen! gg Danke für dein Lob!

An Moony-Paddy-Prongs: Macht ja nix, bin froh, dass du wieder da bist!

An Lily Witchcraft: Mach ich!

An prOnGslOVesLilS: Tut mir Leid, dass es kurz war. Naja James und Sirius sind ja immer kindisch, oder ? ;)

An Injeanne: Dankeschön! Das muntert mich auf!

An Tuniwell: Ich danke! ;)

An Lily Summer: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt!

An Tinchen26: Freut mich, dass du weiter liest!

P.S: Wieder mal ein großes Danke an meinen Beta-Leser Nico, dem ich dieses Chap hier widme!

Und jetzt gibt's ein neues Chap! Viel Spaß!

Langsam wachte ich am nächsten Morgen auf. Irgendjemand lachte, eine andere Person schimpfte und eine Dritte versuchte alles zu klären. Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah James, Sirius und Josie heftig diskutieren.

„Sirius, halt endlich dein blödes Mundwerk. Das ist nicht lustig!", knurrte James. Sirius lachte sich halb tot. „Das war die schmalzigste Ansage, die ich je gehört hab!", lachte Sirius und bekam kaum noch Luft. „Ehrlich Sirius, was ist daran komisch? Das ist total romantisch!", mischte sich Josie ein.

„Wasn hier los?", fragte ich und setzte mich auf. Sirius verstummte, sah mich an und lachte weiter. Fragend sah ich James und Josie an. James guckte nur beleidigt und Josie klärte mich auf. „James hat uns erzählt, dass er dir seine Liebe gestanden hat und Sirius findet das so lustig", erzählte sie und blickte Sirius an, als wäre er ein Geisteskranker, weil er vor Lachen auf dem Boden lag.

„Sirius, du bist dumm!", sagte ich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wasn?", fragte er beleidigt zurück. „Darf man hier nicht mal seinen Spaß haben?"

„Das ist kein Spaß, du bist einfach dumm und kindisch", sagte ich und setzte mich zu James. „Entschuldige dich endlich bei ihm", forderte Josie Sirius auf. „Aber wenn's doch so lustig is..." „Wird's bald?" „Also schön, tut mir Leid James, ehrlich, ich freu mich doch für euch. Wurde ja langsam Zeit, dass ihr zusammenkommt!", meinte Sirius, nachdem er sich von seinem Lachanfall erholt hatte.

James sah ihn beleidigt an und drehte den Kopf weg. „Komm schon, kein Streit an Weihnachten", sagte ich jetzt zu James. Er seufzte. „Na gut, es sei dir vergeben, Sirius", sagte er schließlich.

„Gut so und jetzt gibt's Geschenke!", rief Josie, sprang auf und raste rüber zum Weihnachtsbaum, unter dem die Geschenke lagen. Sie nahm ein rotes Päckchen in die Hand und las den Namen drauf. „Da James für dich!", sagte sie und warf es ihm zu. Es stellte sich raus, dass es ein Buch über Animagi war. Geschickt hatten es seine Eltern. Er und Sirius grinsten sich vielsagend an, sagten aber nichts, damit ihnen die Mädchen nicht auf die Schliche kamen.

„Hey Padfoot wusste gar nicht, dass deine Eltern dich so lieben, dass sie dir seit neuestem Geschenke schicken", meinte James, der sich ebenfalls ans Päckchen austeilen gemacht hatte und schob Sirius eine große Kiste rüber. Auf dem Deckel war das Wappen der Blacks. Sirius öffnete sie und fing an zu lachen.

„Lecker, was für Feinschmecker!" Ich sah ihm über die Schulter und stieß einen angeekelten Schrei aus. Die Kiste war voller Maden und Würmer. James sah es auch und lachte mit. „Gebt sie weg! Gebt sie weg!", rief ich und Sirius ließ den Inhalt mit einem „Evanesco" verschwinden. Während sich Sirius und Josie gegenseitig beschenkten, gab ich James sein Päckchen. „Hier, frohe Weihnachten", sagte ich und hielt es ihm hin. Er öffnete es gespannt und seine Augen finden an zu leuchten. „Danke Lily! Es ist toll, mein Besen hat dringend eine Politur nötig. Du bist die Beste!", grinste er und küsste mich. „Aber ich hab auch was für dich" Fragend sah ich ihn an. Er hielt mir eine Schachtel hin und ich nahm sie entgegen. Als ich sie öffnete blieb mir die Luft weg. „Woher wusstest du...? Hogsmeade! Oh James", ich fiel ihm um den Hals. Er hatte mir die Kette geschenkt, die ich in Hogsmeade gesehen hatte. Sofort machte er sie mir um. Sie stand mir außerordentlich gut. Den restlichen Tag verbrachten wir, indem wir einfach nur faul rumlagen und die Ferien genossen.

Heute war Silvesterabend. Remus war am Vormittag gekommen und wurde natürlich sofort davon unterrichtet, dass James und ich jetzt zusammen waren. Er freute sich auch sehr für uns. Peter war mit seinen Eltern verreist. Die Jungs waren den ganzen Abend lang verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich machten sie wieder irgendwelchen Blödsinn. Josie und ich nutzten die Zeit, machten was zu essen, und stellten Knabberzeug bereit. Außerdem holten wir etliche Flaschen Butterbier aus dem Keller. Draußen schossen schon die ersten Leute Raketen. Und die Jungs waren immer noch nicht da.

„Langsam müssen die doch mal auftauchen, oder?", fragte ich Josie.

„Stimmt, wir könnten mal nachsehen, wo die sich wieder rumtreiben, sonst müssen wir das neue Jahr noch ohne sie feiern", antwortete sie. Gerade als wir los gehen wollten, hörten wir lautes Gepolter draußen am Gang und jemanden lauthals lachen.

Wir steckten den Kopf zur Tür raus und sahen Sirius, der am Boden lag, Remus, der versuchte ihm aufzuhelfen, und James, der Sirius auslachte. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Josie und trat nach draußen. James konnte nicht antworten, er lachte noch zu viel, also nahm ihm Remus die Antwort ab. „Sirius hat sich voll laufen lassen und jetzt hat's ihn auf die Schnauze gehauen"

„Ich bin überlhaupt nich voll...hicks...Lemus du hast keine Ahnung ... hicks ... ich hab goa nix getrunkn...", lallte Sirius. „Pff, das glaubst du doch selber nicht, oder?", fragte Josie ihn und von Sirius kam nur ein „Hicks".

Während Josie und Remus versuchten, Sirius auszunüchtern, ging ich mit James nach draußen in den Garten. Wir ließen uns auf einer Schaukel nieder, die an einem Baum befestigt war. Es war bereits halb zwölf und es wurden schon fleißig Raketen geschossen. Buntes Feuerwerk war über unseren Köpfen zu sehen. Allerdings nur Muggelfeuerwerk, weil in der Gegend nur Muggel lebten. Ich beobachtete fasziniert die Farben. James hingegen beobachtete mich und ich merkte es noch nicht einmal. Das Feuerwerk spiegelte sich in meinen Augen, während ich auf den Himmel starrte. Plötzlich drückte er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich hab was für dich!", sagte er, stand auf und verschwand plötzlich.

Was war denn jetzt los? Warum lief er davon? Und was zum Teufel hatte er denn für mich? Fragen über Fragen, aber bevor mein Hirn weiterdenken konnte, war er auch schon wieder da. „Guck jetzt mal nach oben!", sagte er, legte den Arm um mich und deutete mit der anderen Hand auf den Himmel. Ich schaute angestrengt hoch, sah aber nichts. James neben mir murmelte. „Drei, zwei, eins,.."

Und plötzlich brach ein Höllenlärm los. Das bunteste und schönste Feuerwerk explodierte über unseren Köpfen. Ein riesengroßer Drache fegte haarscharf über uns hinweg, verwandelte sich in einen Schwan, der langsam davon glitt. Als nächstes stieg ein Löwe empor, der brüllte und dann einer Rose wich, die atemberaubend glitzerte. Kleine Feen umspielten alles. Ein Einhorn stolzierte über den Himmel und ein Phönix stieg empor. Aus den anderen Gärten waren Ahhs und Ohhs zu hören. Sowas hatten die Muggel noch nicht gesehen.

Schließlich kam ein Hirsch angelaufen und hinter seinem kurzen Schwänzchen bildeten sich die Worte „Lily, ich liebe dich!"

Ich war zu überwältigt um etwas sagen zu können. Dieses riesen Feuerwerk hatte er nur für mich veranstaltet. Es war wie ein Traum, aus dem ich sicher nicht mehr aufwachen wollte. „James, ich...!" Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, ich war baff. „Fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins! Frohes neues Jahr!", riefen die Leute in der ganzen Gegend, die Uhr schlug zwölf und James zog mich zu sich. „Frohes neues Jahr, Süße!", flüsterte er und küsste mich. Nach einiger Zeit, lösten wir uns voneinander. „Danke, James!", sagte ich. Er lächelte. „Für dich doch immer. Komm, lass uns zu den anderen gehen"

Drinnen gings ordentlich zur Sache. Josie und Sirius waren schon total weggetreten und sangen irgendwelche Lieder. Anscheinend hatte sie ihn nicht ausgenüchtert, sondern er sie abgefüllt. Einzig Remus war noch bei Verstand.

„Hey ihr! Tolles Feuerwerk, James. Gratuliere! Ich habs vom Fenster aus beobachtet", sagte er.

„Danke, was ist denn mit den beiden passiert?"

„Als Josie gemerkt hat, dass sie Padfoot nicht ausnüchtern kann, hat sie es ihm gleich getan", bemerkte Remus. James und ich grinsten. Das war wieder typisch.

Wir tranken auch noch ordentlich und zogen Remus mit rein. Aber schließlich gingen wir so gegen halb fünf laut singend und wankend doch ins Bett.

Schreibt wieder fleißig Reviews! Ihr seid so toll! alle mal knuddel

Liebe Grüße

Eure LilyEvans04


End file.
